L Is For Love
by LoudRisque
Summary: Lincoln 'THE LOG' X Massive HAREM; Cristina. Ronnie Anne/Carlota. Thicc QT. Polly/Haiku/Tabby.
1. Lincoln X Cristina

**"When life have been giving you lemons, you write fanfiction about it."**

.

Making The Case

"Khakis..." He checked his fine backside inside his 'date' pants, "check. Breath mints..." He breathe out and winded the air to his face, "check. Apology letter..." His excited expression faltered as he held the item close, then he beamed another smile, though seems a bit forced and put the letter inside his pants pocket, "check!"

"Now, for the shirt..." He slid his arms into the sleeves and buttoned his orange sleeved shirt, or 'date' shirt, his eldest called, "check. Bouquet of red roses..." He opened his dresser, reveals bouquet of bright red roses and give it a creepy whiff, _Ahh~_ "check!" He grab something from one of the cabinet, and plugged it into his ears, "Noise-B-Gone..." He press the button and all sounds are none-exist, "check!"

He pulled the earphone out of his ears and checked himself again in the mirror, his smile is a sight to behold due to his amazing clean and shine-y white teeth, he also spots his cheeks bones starting to formed, indicating he has grown a bit, his uniquely shine-y white hair is also beautifully silky.

He is ready to go to school.

Fortunately for the viewer, he also spot one of you, and let a suprised gasped, "Oh, I totally forgot about all of you," He cover his bearings, "well, as you all can see, I bring some stuff with me to school," He scratchs a small percent of his head, sheepishly looking to the ground, "the reason for it was... welp, let just say; five days ago was the most humiliating and annoying week of my life."

He emphasize the depth of the situation by counting his fingers as in metaphor, "First, Cristina changed to a different class, which is kinda hurt but not as hurtful as some- who am I kidding, almost every person laughed at me. Well, more of the boys than the girls, but you know what I getting at; I was, probably still am, the school laughing stock." He held up his phone to his face and a small smile grazed upon his lips.

"Thanks to Lisa though, that humiliating videos has been deleted. New kids shouldn't be able to laugh at me because they have no reasons to," He sighed tiredly, his smile faltered, "second problem though... is still Cristina," He started with another sighs, "me kissing her picture in the video has rubbed her the wrong way, and she thought of me as a weird-o, or worse; a creep."

He hang his head, "I tried talking to her, but Brownie and Cookie always by her side, guarding her... from me," He grab a comb and apply gels ontop of his white hair, and combed his hair into slicked-back fashion, "today though, it won't be like last time, because this time, I got it covered."

Bright sunlight grazed upon his face as he adorned a beautiful toothy smile, appreciate the work he put into combing his white hair. He isn't bragging, but he oftenly getting praises from his mom and sisters and severals neighbours, mostly womankind, about his cute-y chipped 'bunny' tooth, his pretty-boy face and adorable, not to add unique white hair.

He flattered and blushed upon every compliments. Truthfully, he didn't buying their words. If he did looking handsome like what they described, shouldn't he got at least one girl dotting for him already. No. Because girls his age likes jerk-y kids like Chandler and Papa Wheelie, rather than Jolly-Good boy, which would be him.

Maybe he should try being a jerk for once, just for today. Just to get enough reactions from his classmates to know whether they likes dickhead Lincoln or pushover Lincoln. He sighed, Alright-y then. Just for today, a jerk named Lincoln is born.

"Twerp!" He heard his eldest shouted from outside his room, before the door being kicked open with forces, "you are- literally had dressed already." She tamed a bit after seeing her brother has dressed, then realized the lock of the door has busted due to her kick and she bargained him with a nervous smile, "I'm literaly sorry 'bout your door, Lincoln."

"Its okay," He grab the busted knob and lock, throw them into one of the cabinet and pull another set of lock and knob, "is the others has ate their designed breakfast already?" He asked, not even bother making his voice proud for preparing all the dishes alone, because his dad couldn't cook due to his hands got oil burnt.

"Yes, they had. Its literally delicious, Link." She wanted to ruffled his white hair; she loves doing those, part of it because she got such good reaction from her only brother, other part is... well, he's cute when frustrated. But after seeing how smart his hair is combed, she chose not to. She just busted his door, don't need another moody Linky, as Leni would often complaint.

"I'm glad you like it," He tried not to smile, but fail miserably, "how's Bobby and Ronnie Anne doing in the city? I heard you talked with him on the phone just an hour ago."

Her expression turn a bit shocked, her siblings shouldn't her conversation with her Boo-Boo Bear, especially Lincoln, she has made that statement clear almost passing days already, but just this morning, she forgot to cleared her phone-lines, "Oh, that," She tried to play it cool, "its literally nothing. Just trivial teenage stuff, you literally wouldn't like to hear the details." She finished with a sheepish smile and awkward chuckles.

Luckily for her, the only Loud boy trust her reasons and shrugging before tending back to his busted doorknob. As he doing that, his eldest took the chance to observe her brother's room from the inside, obviously.

One thing stood out the most as she viewed his room was there is a bouquet of red roses ontop of his dresser. Its would not make any sense if it was for Clyde, she thought. So, it must be for girl. Then, she realize how different her brother seems to be.

"What's with the hairgel? and Khakis? and your 'date' shirt?" As soon as she comes into the room, she sees her brother wearing something, but she didn't expecting his orange sleeved shirt. She sees Lincoln darted his eyes to elsewhere, and she piece everything together, "o. m. gosh! you wanna go on a date, aren't ya!?"

He shushed her in loud snake-like whispers, "Keep it quiet, please. I don't want the others to know, especially Luan."

Her brother's chosen sister made her confused, "Wait. 'especially Luan'. What's wrong with her finding out this secret little date of yours?" She teased.

He shook his head, "No. This isn't a date," Her brother's serious tone made her stopped taunting him, "this roses is my plan B if plan A got busted... I wanna apologize and make amends with Cristina."

A name she didn't recognize.

"She is the girl on that photo I kissed in Luan's embarrasing videos of me," He sighed sharply, "she changed class because of me, and I wanted to apologize for being so dang weird and a creep-o around her."

Hearing her brother saying those two words towards himself made her wanted to give him a hug, and she did. She patted the top of his head, "There, there lil' bro. Everything is literally okay,"

He was being unresponsive for a moment, before circling his arms around his eldest hips. He would never say this to her, but Lori has one of the best comforting hug in their siblinghood, right after Leni and Lynn.

She broke the hug, "But, why did you don't want us to know about this? You do know that we're very happy to help our bro, right?" She smiled, sincerely at him, "we could help you apologize to that girl, especially Luan." She declared.

He sighed tiredly, "No. You couln't help me," He grab a hand-held mirror and checking his face all over again, "the reason why I keep this as a secret because... I don't want any of you girls to feels guilty."

She tilted one head, "Guilty?"

He nodded, "Yeah, guilty. This whole thing started because of me, I uploaded the video of you girls without permission. While it gave me fame, it also gave me your wrath. So, Luan and I uploaded another video of me," He explained, "I could only imagine how sad she would become if she knows about those 7 minutes video she chose to upload has been destroying my already low rep for weeks."

She smiled sympathetically at that. Her brother often makes mistake, but he always fix it. He also love his sisters so much so he protecting them, both physically and emotionally. He wouldn't let her sisters down, no matter how unappreciate or clueless their siblings has be around the house. Again, she hugged him.

"Alright. We literally won't bother you." She hugged him tighter, as were he.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a cries from the hall alerting both siblings. Lincoln, who is first to broke the hug, follow after Lori to her shared bedroom.

In there, they sees the beautiful and ditzy blonde they knew as their sister: Leni, crawling cowardly under her bed, her back is arched and she is bend over, giving her brother an eyeful of her ample rear and light green-ish pantyshot.

Lincoln has grew immune, one could say, to those kind of 'fine' sights. He seen his sisters naked countless of times, pretty much in the past, more and more now in the present and bath with them every day, he even scrubbed and massaged their backs and fronts. On rare occasion, his sisters would be willing to do the same too.

"Leni, why are you crying?" He asked first.

The ditzy blonde cried again, "Flying cockroaches!" Just then, said cockroaches landed ontop of Lori's right shoulder and she cried the same version as Leni's, before she run out of the room, same goes with the cockroaches, to where her feets met the grounds.

"Its gone, Leni. Come out now..." Her brother never molesting her trust, so she complied and the cockroaches really are gone, _Yeah!_ "you okay, Leni?"

She nodded, appreciatively, "Thanks, Linky!" She bounced on her light steps as she making way to her closet. Her arms are folded close to her torso, like a Tyranosauraus Rex or Velociraptor. Its kinda cute too, especially since Leni is a Kind-hearted Goddess.

"The cockroaches I found is inside my closet," She open said furniture, "thanks to you, its like, gone already." She hummed a beautiful Disney's theme song as she trying to chose one dress out of many dresses she had in one closet, "Linky?"

Her brother is tending to his phone, a simple model; Iphone 11, a gift from their gran-gran; Mrytle, before he dip the phone back to his pocket and look at Leni, "Yeah?"

She held a plain sea green Tee shirt close against her bosom, lovingly defining her developed chest, "Is this looks cute on me?" She frowned at Lincoln.

He hummed, while drumming his right fore, middle and ring fingers against his chins, "Its... cute. Althought I think you might look even more fabulous in plain white off-shoulders tops," He added, "and denim shorts." She raised her brows, cutely, making him reminded her of something; "Ain't your class are going on a tour to Singapore for class assignment."

She stick her red-velvet muscle out of the corner of her mouth, and hummed to herself, trying to remember what her teacher said to the whole class last week.

She snapped her fingers together, "Oh, right! I'm like, totes forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me, Linky," She turn to her closet and rummage through till she found said tops. Its a bit revealing, especially since she had a lot, her busty bosom, to cover, "do you really think I should like, wear this to Singapore? its a little... eye-catching."

He shrugged that off, "A girl such as you, Leni should not hide her unrivaled beauty..." He cussed at himself; its sounded way better in his head, now that he said it out loud, its sounded like a sappy romantic quote from 90s movies. So he added, "besides, the weather there is a bit warm. So for best clothing option, wear less layers of clothes and show more skins. This is my girl friend; Girl Jordan, talking from her experience."

She turn and inspect her tops again; it is, like totes revealing, but when thinking twice about it, add with Linky's praises and advice, maybe its not that bad after all to show some skins. Besides, she is, indeed, a beauty with no rivals, "Okay!"

He nodded to himself; thinking he has did a great job on giving opinions and such to his fashionista of a sister. He decided to let her undress and changes in peace, so he left her to her own privacy, "Oh, and Leni, you better flip that curtain before changing."

She turn to where brother pointed at; her and Lori's bedroom window's curtain is flapping madly. Someone from outside, a perverted old men or teenager that is, might peeping on her innocent as she undressing and changing. So she quickly closed the window and cover it with said curtains, "Got it!"

Unknown to her, Linky already left to downstairs, where he sees Lori, Luna, Luan and Lola running like crazy from a flying cockroaches. Lynn and Lana the only sisters who aren't afraid and are chasing after said cockroaches, with Lucy being as calm as a night on the couch, her small face buried on her black poem books.

He sat down next to her, "Good morning, Lucy." With her greeting back, "Morning to you too, brother."

He stole a few peeps on her book, "What's the page did you read this morning?" She respond, "It was written by a man with username; 'Risque'. The poem is about a sister who truly in love with her older brother, titled; 'Loving Thy Brother'."

He gulped instantly, "Does it good?" She take a few minutes, before responding, "Not very. There is too much grammatical error. That is a big no-no in the world of poetry. At least, the contents involving said sister and brother are real romantic."

He nodded, still feeling a bit taken by the choice of subject but he believe in his younger sister to not... loving him? at least not in that forbidden and incestual way.

"Alright-y. Tell Lori; I won't be riding Vanzilla this morning. I'll walk to school with my friends. But, do tell her to pick me up after school, can I count on you, my little blood sucking vampire?"

Her thin, ghostly pale lips curved a tiny upwards, "Surely you can, brother o' mine." Her lips smiled even wider, sincerely speaking as her only brother ruffling her silky raven hair, "I know I could."

He ascending upstairs for good minutes, before descending down the stairs, and she couldn't say this with confidence, but her brother seems to be grasping a bouquet of red flower, tenderly in his grips, as he walk out through the front door.

_If only you know there is no poet named 'Risque' and a poem; 'Loving Thy Brother'... you wouldn't be so clueless of my __intention_.

"Yack! Lana, did you seriously just ate the disgusting little insect?" Lola shouted at her older twin sister, who shrugged, "What, it taste like chicken."

Lucy buried her face back to her book.

.

As he walk down the pavement, he reminisce the memories whereby he was in the hall, grabbing the roses and ear-cancelling-plug, when suddenly his sister; Leni wanted his opinion on her looks.

With the tops clung lovingly to her trimmed waist and hips, not to add her chesty bosom tried to break free from its cotton prison and that bare, silky, porcelain, and endless legs, combined with her shapely buns hugged by a pair of denims shorts. Unf.

He could only imagine how lucky Singapore is to have such an unmatched beauty on their soil for three whole days. Lucky.

Hopefully she wouldn't bring back any Singaporean guys to Michigan. Or he would flip 180 degrees. What could he say, he is a protective brother to his sisters, no matter whether they were older or younger than him.

Their protector.

His trance been putting to stop as Elementary getting closer and closer, till he finally spots some of his classmates around the school field. He grip the roses tightly, and plugged the earplugs into his ears. Soon as he pass by the classmates...

He imagine their mocking laughters.

At him.

Now, he is inside the building and as he walk pass by some of his girl classmates in the hall, he couldn't spot Cristina... or Cookie and Brownie for same matter. But he did found Clyde, chatting and laughing in joy with their circle of friends.

Among them 5, only Stella and Liam sees him. They waved at him, beckoning him to join them, but he refuse with a hand gesture; He needs to find Cristina and put a stop to his mockery.

They understood, and rejoined the conversation at hands.

As he watching them, having a good times without him, he remembered what he said to Lucy. Part of him felt ashamed for lying to her about walking to school with his friends. She just an extraordinary sweet little girl, and he lied to her. Oh well, it is for a great cause.

Still, he need to apologize to her.

Speaking of apologizing.

He just, briefly, saw Cristina with her two loyal friends getting inside the girls restroom. Dang it, he could only wait now.

The class won't start until 8AM. So he had 42 minutes to spent.

So he wait... and as he wait, classmates after classmates comes to him, and while some of them aren't laughing at him, he got pretty annoyed as they questionings him about his fancy appearance.

He can't hear a thing with 'Be-Gone-Noisy-Ignorants' earplugs in his head. Still, he turn off the silent mode when Girl Jordan and Renee came to him and asked him questions... he sorta had a crush on both of them, so he developed a soft spot for them.

Anyway, he had off topic.

Girl Jordan asking him something about pool party and whether he could attending said party, while Renee speaked about a collections of rare comics would be on auction at a comic convention.

Usually, in some classical and predictable cartoons, the whole episode would be about him, racked his brain out on who's events should he go. He could only chose one, and if he didn't attend one's event, they won't be happy. Same goes with the other, if he refuse to come.

But for this scenario, there would be no drama; because Girl Jordan wanted to held her party on Sunday, 6 days from now. While the Comic-Con Renee talking about is held 2 weeks from now.

He could go to both events.

"What did you think you're doing?"

Remember, he's wearing that Noise-B-Gone earplugs. He can't hear a thing, even if he really really focus to listen. The person need to step up their wake up call, if they wanted to alert him.

"I got this, CK."

Suddenly, he felt the bouquet of roses in his grip became loose and being yanked right out of his grip.

He turn to where the direction his roses being stole, but he only stumbles upon Cristina's bodyguards; Cookie and Brownie.

He sheepishly chuckles to himself, wave his hand at them, when he sees Brownie holding his roses, "Oh, thank you, Brownie. I've been looki-" His hands being slapped, hard by the other girl, "ouch! what's that for?"

"Uh, you," Cookie poke her slender forefinger at his chest, it is kinda hurting, "why are you waiting outside of girls restroom?" She poke him, asking him to answer the question quickly, again.

"I uh... waiting, for someone."

Cookie and Brownie stare at each other, before the former turn back to glare at him, "There is no one else inside. There were only me and Brownie. But Cristina still inside, and we will never let you meet her."

"Listen. You see that roses..." He pointed at the bouquet of red flowers Brownie is holding, "I wanna apologize to Cristina. For being a creep, kissing a picture of her, and ya know... some other thing I just need to be sorry about," He rubbed his arm, "Cookie, I'm very sorry for that dance 2 years ago. It was not my intention to... grope lower, or any other your... girl parts and Brownie, sorry that I saw you... undressing."

The two girls glance at each other in deadpan expression, before Brownie steps closer to him, "Lincoln... we had long forgive you for all of that," She smiled warmly, "we know it just an accident... or you just being super lucky."

"Still," Cookie break the happy mood, "we won't let you be near Cristina," Her glare softened, "although. I could appreciate that you wanted to apologize to her. Something most boys in this school never try before to any girls."

_Maybe I had a chance_, he thought.

"But. Even if we let you go see her, she won't talk to you," Brownie said, "and its not because she hate you. Its something else, something personal."

"Her boyfriend broke up with her," Cookie blurted out, "she is in there, bawling her eyes out because her boyfriend ditched her for someone wealthy."

_How could someone did that?_ He thought, _Wealthy before anything else is a bad deal_.

"Maybe I could... you know, help her. If you girls don't know, I lived with 11 females, I know what girls want and need in their darkest time." He beamed a proud smile, "I should be able to help her with her problem."

"I bet you do. But Cristina won't be coming out anytime soon," The trio silence for a moments before Brownie check the clock hanging on the wall near a classroom, "dang it. I'm late for my violin lesson."

"How about if you go, I wait for Cristi." Cookie suggested and Brownie take it, not before giving the roses back to him. And so, there was two, "so... you wear something apart from that polo shirt. I'm impressed, and I'm gonna lose my $100 bet with GJ. Thanks a lot, Lincoln."

Trying not to overthink her sarcasm, he asks, "Bet?"

"With how much screentime you getting but never change your fashion. I started to think that maybe you have no other clothes, so I put a bed on it; Lincoln would never change his dork style. I gained $1350 so far, for 6 years. Now, I'll lose $1 to Jordan."

"Just a dollar?"

"Yeah. We bet $1 per day. And everyday, you never change your style and I never lose, until today. Hopefully, just today. I need the money." She muttered the last one.

"Need the money?"

She nodded, "My family has a struggling bakery, and we need that money to pay debts and stuff. We asked for Cake Boss's helps but Buddy never came."

He is quite shocked to heard such a tragic life story, especially since it happened to one of his classmate. He felt bad.

He just wanted to apologize to Cristina for what he done, but he accidentally had mess with someone else life by doing so.

"Listen, Cookie. If there is anything I could help you with, I will be happ-"

"Good. Three days from now Royal Woods will held a baking competition and I wanna compete so bad but they won't let me because the terms said a team must have more than one person and because my other friends are suck in baking that only leave you and I know how good you are at baking Lincoln I ate the valentine chocolate you gave all of us and I know you were lying when you said you bought that at the candy store because candy store didn't sell every persons favorite flavour in one box so I knew you could bake and are very expert in it so how is is are you gonna come with me to that competition three days from now?" She breathe in deep, desperate air into her lungs.

His mouth agape. She tricked him good.

She smirked at him, eyes half lidded, "Nah. My family bakery is good. I just want big pile of cash so I could be prepare for the future. Now, could I count on you for that competition?"

Even though, she has tricked him, he still found a reasons to smile and accepted it.

"Great. Now, for the reward..." She leaned in closer to Lincoln, grab his shoulders and make their face inches closer, "I always wanted to do this," She yanked him and push his back, that action makes him step through the restroom door, "she crying in the last stall, and oh, you better not taking advantages of the situation, because if I found she bones you; you're dead meat," She cracked her knuckles, "now go. I got you covered, as in I will stop anyone who wanted to use the restroom."

He smiled at her, before lost from her sights, _Hopefully, I did the right thin__g_.

.

Girls restroom is a whole lot cleaner than in Boys toilet. At the latter, there are no marmar sinks, there are no doors for each stalls, there is no big mirror on the wall.

Yup, completely different.

Its smelled nice too, _~Smells good~_ actually. Clearly, there are no boys ever step into this land and 'worked' the lids. Brownie is right; he is indeed lucky.

Lincoln Lucky.

Sounds of sobbing and sniffles became louder prompt him to hurried pass his anxiety and with a bold move, he swing the door open, and there is Cristina.

She must not expecting him. If her shocked expression is any indication. She must felt afraid too, because she quickly shrinked herself to the corner of the stall with 'dread' written on her pupils.

"D-did you h-here to- to..." Her eyes never leave his. He could only see fear.

"No," He kneeled in front of her. The sudden action scaring her even more, "I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just wanna see and talk to you."

She gulped, "How d-did you g-get in here?"

He take a steps forward, making her flinched, "Cookie let me."

"Unloyal friend," She muttered under her breath, before glaring at him, "you said you wanna see and talk with me, now you have... so please leave me alone."

He shook his head, "No can do..." He then producing a bouquet of red roses from behind him, and handed it to her, "for you."

She being a little cautious with the flowers, it could be poisoned, she could never know. After reconsidering her option though...

She take the bouquet of roses, and in impulse give it a nice whiff, _Ah~ smells like_... _strangely like_ _him?_

"Did you wear your cologne?" She asked, thinking that maybe his cologne rubbed off on the flowers, though received a shake of his head. She nodded and bring the roses close, and her nose do the whiffs again, "you smelled abnormally like... vanilla."

He felt embarrased by his girly scents, "I get that a lot," Though, some of his girls classmates like it. He must praises his sisters for it, "My sisters always wanted me to be on top of everything, especially hygienes and smell."

"Always?"

"Well, you see. My sisters wanted me to be better than other boys, other guys, other men. So they shape me to who I am today," He sighed a dreamy sighs, "althought it sorta ruined my boyhood, it helped me gained good friends," He chuckled, "being 'nice' and 'girly' has it quirks."

She restrained herself from smiling. She don't want to smile, she wants to be alone. But his toothy smile and heartful laughs is so dang adorable.

It somehow makes her tingling inside her core. Even though just a moments ago, she bawled her eyes out. The Loud has a knack in making people happy as it looks like.

She found herself burning through her face.

She never felt this way before. Well, she has, but that is long time ago; last month, when her crush; Connor Pingrey, smiling with identical toothy smile at her.

And again when he accepted her love confession.

That was last month. Now, he broke up with her for someone richer than herself, which happen to be her own friend; Katherine. The rich girl didn't even love him, due to Cristina ordered the rich girl not to.

They are BF after all.

Still, good luck finding new GF, Connor.

"-and that is how my sweats and odour tasted and smelled like vanilla," He chuckled again, "like I told you; having so many sisters aren't so bad. In fact, it is actually has many interestin-"

Obviously, she didn't heard a thing because she too busy reminisce the past. The thing is.. it supposed to make her sad, but having Lincoln in the stall with her... making her feel the opposite of 'sad'.

She is feeling happy.

"Lincoln?" Said boy stopped with his tales, and facing the girl. Her porcelain cheeks is tinged with soft pink, "c-c-could you..." She gulped, her cheeks burning even more, "k-kiss me?" His eyes widen, "on the lips." His cheeks burned red, _He's cute_.

"W-why all of a sudden?"

_Why?_

She, herself didn't know. Why did she wanted to be kissed by the boy who creeps her out of the class? She couldn't answer with words. At least not coherentable.

But, she know this; she had to have that kiss. She need to feel the love, and see if she could find it within him.

"Please?" She is expressing her best puppy dog eyes. But with her own signature shining sclera and lens. A unique feature only Potters had in their blood-lines. At least the female sides of the family did.

He battled with his brain, she can feel it.

If being asked to kiss the prettiest girl in school around last month, Lincoln Loud wouldn't think twice to do it.

But today, he felt like it was a wrong thing to do.

She is hurted. She is desperate for love, he knows from experience. She just wanted to be loved, and while its not wrong. Its not right either, because she is clouded.

Still, he once like her, as in love interest.

Why did it change again?

Because he found Ronnie Anne? and spending valuable time with her?

Or Nikki gave him her personal cell number while at the big city to hangout?

Maybe it is because of this newfound feeling on Girl Jordan.

No matter what the reasons are, he just didn't like Cristina as much anymore.

But why did he even likes her in the first place?

Other than the fact that every boys in school likes her for being the prettiest girl in school, there is literally nothing else to like.

He felt ashamed and regretting thought of that last parts.

Everybody deserved to be loved.

He smiled at her, "Sure. Why not?" He leaned in closer to her burning face. Puckering his lips as he did so.

Her lips did the same, and just when they were inches apart, they stopped.

Her dark red iris gaze lovingly into his strong big blue iris, and they sealed their lips together.

Her hands goes to his shoulders, as her body leaning closer to his own, for support. While his hands cupped her warm cheeks, deepen their first kiss, at least her first kiss.

They stay for good minutes, feeling each other soft lips before pulled their heads back. Although, out of breaths, neither seems tired for what's comes next.

Her lips curved to one side as her hands found the back of his head. She suggestively lick her bottom lips, "Not bad, Loud. Still, hope you got more tricks up your sleeves." She pulled his head to hers and their lips intertwined for the second time this day.

As for this second kiss, she prodded her red-velvety muscle into his mouth, tasting his own saliva and mix with hers together. As electrifying as it is, she grew impatient by her partner lack of smooching participation.

Clearly, he never french kissing anyone before. Which is good, still...

"C'mon, Loud. Just do what I did with my tongue." She mumbled.

He never kiss a girl with tongue before. Usually his older sisters taking the initiative, while he just had to sit back and let them tongued his mouth interior.

Even with Ronnie Anne, he never using his tongue when kissed her for apology at Jean Juan's French Mex befor.

But, he aim to please.

He was born to please his older sisters.

Why not other girls?

He flicked her tongue with his, the sudden sensation of another person's tongue dancing with hers, make the girl go stiff.

He not done just yet, he nibbled on her bottom lips for a moment then chewed lightly on her upper lips, before prodded his way inside her mouth again and gently massaging her tongue.

_He's quite a kisser materials_.

She gasped in his mouth as both his hands found landing pads on her bubble butt. They are nothing special like her older sister, who has juicy buns that could twerks all day.

Still, she is Potter and she has the best handfuls booty of the planet.

Which is an idication as his fingers easily sinked into her soft buttcheeks, and dang, it felts so very good, like cotton white marshmallow.

Her hands busy stroking his back and massaging his scalps.

His hands moved from their favorite buns, to her hips, where he summoned all 11 years old of strength and lift her up and gently landed her on his boner.

Next, he circling his strong arms around her waist as he deepen the kiss, occasionally thrusting his enlarging and throbbing boner against her spreaded crotch.

With another thrust of his pelvis, she coiled her head back, ending their smooching session. He had gone bored with flicking, dancing, massaging and nibbling with her tongue and lips anyway.

He need a new challenge.

He found it in a form of two parted slits, with a strong stenchs of strawberry and another unknown smells, with wet spots on the center, covered by a sort of girly red and navy blue stripes panties.

She often wearing skirts to goes with her blouse. Her skirts isn't the most modest in the school premise, and she sure play it to her advantage as she spreading her legs wide, giving her lover an eye-catching sight of her inviting folds.

"Linky?" No one other than his sisters had ever called him 'Linky', he actually enjoyed hearing it from someone he just made a deep connection of, "_lose the shirt_."

He obeyed her husky moans, and soon gone was his 'date' shirt, reveals to her his scrawny and slender body, but she likes him the way he kiss, not because of his body.

Still, a bit of muscles won't hurt...

"Now... _help me lose my blouse~_"

He obeyed yet again, hands moving slowly to the zipper on her back, driving the zipper downward. She slid her arms free, and the garments fell loose to her hips, reveals her petite feminine figure. And...

She's not wearing anything underneath.

Her small chests are a perfect size for his hands to grope, unlike Lori or Leni, whom are pieces from heaven, but at least, he could adopt a good and arousing reactions out of her pointy nipples.

On matter of fact, he already found his hands luring to them, kneaded them between fingers, occasionally pressing his thumbs against them, each time he did these, her moans and gasps became louder.

He had to sort it out by shutting her mouth, using his lips and his tongue.

As he doing both, she commanded him to slid her panties and his own pants off, which he obediently do as he was told.

His fingers found the soft edge of her panties, before slid it to her ankles. Her legs goes rise as he did so, her steamy and unthinkable strong smell of strawberry flooding his brain like crazy as she showed him her virginity flower.

Her bottom 'lips' is as delicious looking as her real lips. He directed his fingers closer and closer, till he found her nub and playfully teasing her, rolling the nub between fingers, get her aroused and wet.

She gasped yet again as his fingers prodded her pussy, thrusting a few times to get another feat of dreamy moans and hard gasps. Then, as he pull out, his fingers are coating in shine-y liquids that beautifully reminded him of honey or melt caramel.

"Y-your... _pants~_" She moaned. Her arms goes circling around his head as his fingers rapidly thrusting inside her slits.

He gaze at her in loving doe eyes, "Yes, m' lady." He couldn't care much of his word of choice, he is simply enjoying too much into this 'play'.

His other unoccupied hand goes to his khakis and unbuckled the belt, then comes down his fly and with only using one hand, he manage to peel off his khakis while in sitting position.

Now for his brief, which is easy since she is helping him too.

Her gentle fingers grip the dark red waistband. Licking her bottom lips as she hungrily eyeing that strong throbbing boner and ever so slowly she pull the brief down, and his soft red pointy cockhead comes to play peek-a-boo.

"Woah!" Her cheeks exploded fiery red as his entire length sprang free from its cotton tight prison. She gape at his incredible length in awe... and with a tipsy little fear, "are you gotten that big... because of me?"

He apologitically gaze at her eyes as he says, "I would love to agree with you, but no. I'm just naturally lucky and endowed." Finished with an awkward chuckles from him, which she found even more cute.

But this, this standing member of his isn't cute. It is a sexy hunk of a horse.

She found herself drooling, metaphorically as she leaned in downward till her face is level with his length. The sheer size as in length of his is beyond her own head. If she to deepthroathing, she would drowned.

The beautiful throbbing veins decored his length from base to top is magnificent.

"Could I..._ touch it?_" She moaned.

He nodded while smiling. His face contorted into a pleasure one as his former crush enveloping his girth in her grip, which unsuprisingly don't fit due to the thickness of his width and girth are just incredible.

Still, she placed both hands on his girth and slowly bringing her hands up, and down and she repeat that motion, till her palms became slippery and wet, same goes with his shaft.

In the next 30 seconds, stroking his length felt nice and goes along smoothly... until he shot his load at her face, disrupting her.

"What is this gooey?" She said in tipsy little disgust, until she taste the white splooge. She moaned as her tongue making contact with the jizz on her lips, "like vanilla..." She gaze at him in half-lidded stare, "Linky, don'tcha know how unhealthy that was. You could suffered from diabetes."

He shrugged, thought sub-conscious about it, "Lisa told me the same. Lucky me, she injected some fluids at my... uh, testicles," He then sheepishly rubbed his neck, "so uh... wanna continue what we're doing?"

She smiled, "Yes!" She grab her blouse and rummaged through her pocket, "first, you need to put this on," She put the item on his palm, "its a condom. Y'know, safet-"

"Yeah, I know what condom are for," He narrowed his eyes at her, being totally judgemental, "it just... the fact you brought condom to school is beyond me."

She sighed sharply, "My sister is paranoid, for good reasons," She explained, "she always reminded me to bring condoms to anywhere I go, because... well, I looked a lot like my sister, so she think that maybe I have been... y'know fooling around with teachers or boys my age."

He stare at her, "Do you?"

She silent for a second, before grinning mischievously, "After today, yes. I did." She take the item and peel off to its core, where said condom is hidden. She then softly get a grip around his member and slid the item.

It didn't fit.

Pretry ironic since it is TheyFit brand.

"Make sense why Lori always against for buying TheyFit condoms," He looked at her, "I only wore Magnum XL, or didn't wear at all. Usually don't."

She blew a raspberry as she peeled it off him and throw said condom into the toilet lid, "Well, that is unfortunate," She back to her grinning, "now, we just had sort without protection. At least..." She whispered in his ear, "_it will be more fun~_"

His member throbbed, definitely aroused by her tone.

She giggled before circling her hand around his girth and tease her opening with his pointy tip... before helping slid his way deep into her core, breaking through her hymen. Claiming her virginity in the most pleasure way possible.

"There!" Her slick walls tightening around his shaft as the painful sensation comes again as her inside being filled to the brim.

She gasped sharply as her lover thrusting his pelvis upwards, humping her small rear end as strong as he could in his position. His hands moving to her hips to get a better hold of his lover. He slid his way out, her blood decorated his shaft, before he thrusting his pelvis upwards again...

Every men basic instinct, she drunkly thought.

Severals inches of his junk slidding out, filled her with emptiness before madly pushed back inside, breaking her voice to a hundred squeaks. He repeat the motion...

Caressing her silky smooth little neck, making her moaned harder as his lips suckled on her neck, giving her hickeys, marked her as his.

Her body trembled as her orgasm beginning building up within her, "Link, I'm close."

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pelvis still thrusting, "Me too!"

"Finish it inside me!"

Their lips met, moaning in each other mouths as their orgasms erupted within them both.

He filled her core with his big batch of seeds and their love juices mixed together.

As it was over, she laid her chests against him, his arms still hugging her frame. Her chests heaving as she breathing hard, her face is contorted into pleasure, "Wow."

"Yeah..." He agreed, "wow." He chuckled.

"God, you jumped his bones!"

The two lovers eyes widen as they turn their head to the source of the voice; There is Cookie by the door, with her arms folded and an unhappy stoic expression on her freckled-covered face as she eyeing the thick white cream oozing from Cristina's not-so-tight little flower.

"Are you two seriously serious?"

The two lovers turn back to stare in each other eyes, and they lips met once again in a short time, before glancing back at their angry looking spectator with a warmth radiating smile, "Yes."

.

"Dang..." He just got back from school. As always, the school started and ended like it should be. The slight disturbing thing about going back to class after he and Cristina has done 'playing' is that Liam could smell their mixed up sweats and cums on his body.

Thankfully, he don't go full detective on him, "I'm exhausted..."

"Lincoln?"

He stopped on his track at the staircase, and turn around to face his eldest sister, who is right behind him, "Could we talk in my room. I'm dead tired and afraid I would fallen asleep in the hall." He mumbled.

"Sure, little bro..."

Lincoln nodded in appreciation and resume his way back to his room, all in while, Lori right behind his tail, "Lincoln... did you played sports literally wearing this?"

"No, why?" He mumbled.

She place a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, showing her brother an eyeful of her busty cleavage, then take a big whiff of his white hair. The action bring the Loud boy slightly on edge, because he literally smelled like-

"You smelled funny. Literally funny... like sweats and..." She bring her face lower to his neck and sniff, "like a... girl."

She let him go and staring at him, trying to crack the case. That is when he has perfoming a bright idea to escape.

"You remember when I said, that I wanna apologize to that girl in the video..." Getting a nodded from her, "well, she gave me a hug after I gave her the roses, as uh... as a sign of gratitude, yeah." He smiled, sheepishly at his busty eldest sister.

She narrowed her eyes on him...

"She was sweaty then. Maybe her scents caughted on me." He added.

... She sighed, "Literally fine. I take your excuse," She then grinned at him, "not so sleepy now, do you?"

His eyed widened... and sighed sharply, "Dang it."

She chuckled, "No worry, little bro. Just literally get on bed and I will tell you what this is literally about."

The two siblings walk through his door and he begin undressing to his brief. A slightly disturbing thing to watch, for some people, but not for Lori.

She too deep in love with her 'little' brother to hate his unattractive scrawny body.

Speaking of brother...

He just took off his dark red brief, letting his ding-dong hang and even while flaccid, the fearsome length and thickness left her amazed.

Then he get on his bed and she tuck him a blanket, "Sleep tight, alright. Tomorrow morning I'll literally drive us to Great Lake City to see my Boo-Boo Bear and your little girlfriend, Ronnie Anne~"

He rolled his eyes, though not bother correcting her used of word; 'Girlfriend'.

Still, did he really wanna face Ronnie Anne, after what he did with Cristina in the restroom... girls restroom nonetheless.

Maybe.

"Okay, sis. Okay..."

She smiled at him, before give him a loving peck on his forehead, "Don't let any of our sisters blow you tonight, okay?" He nodded, "good night, Linky~" She left him alone.

He then close his eyelids...

"Goodnight."

.

**I'm not an American speaker, so my english is really poor. Hope it is not too bad for all of you readers to understand.**

**This story is a collection of One-Shots centered on Lincoln and all female characters in the show.**

**There will be Loudcest, Non-Incest and Self-Cest throughout the upcoming chapters**

**If anyone could help me with Smut/Lemon, I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Lincoln X Ronnie & Carlota

**"When there's a will, there is fanfiction."**

.

City Slickers

The nearly 12-years old Lincoln Loud woke up, feeling fresh and ready for the day; which is the day where he and his eldest sister will going to the big city.

To be frankly, he has comes to the big city more times than he care to counts.

There, he met Ronnie Anne's city friend; Casey, Nikki and Sameer.

He couldn't wait to meet them again. Especially the tallest girl in the group; Nikki. The same girl, who gave her number to him, for 'fun' she said that day.

Presently, he is waiting behind his eldest sister in the bathroom line.

The norm in the Loud house, where 13 family member sharing the same thing.

"Ready for the big city, twerp?" His eldest asked him. Her face never leave her phone though.

"As ready as I can be." She snorted while her back facing him. Her little brother could be so dorky sometimes.

She likes him that way.

Being dorky is a likeable trait nowadays.

"Are you ready, sis?" He asked her. Awaiting the same respond, so he could laughing at her as well.

"As ready as I literally can be, twerp." She put up with the laughter she heard behind him. It put a smile on her face, to be honest.

He has such a beautiful laugh.

"Man..." He wipe tears of joy from his eyes, before his bladder really set on motion. "How much longer would Luna be in there?"

Without leaving her face of the phone, she answered, "Maybe 2 more minutes. Maybe."

Okay. He could wait for 2 more minutes. But... after Luna, he had to wait for Lori, and that couldn't be happening.

"Sis, is there any possible way for me to cut your line, for the bathroom I mean?" He asked her. Hopes glimmered in his eyes as she turn around, smiling at him.

"Sure. I wanna eat breakfast first anyway." She told him, before leaving her spot in the line and descending downstairs.

Now, there are only him and Lucy in the line. Most of their siblings have nothing to do in Saturday, except for Luna and Lucy.

The former had a date with Sam, and as for the latter; she just hangout with her friends from the Mortician club at **The Cave**; a cafe for emo or goth enthuasiast.

"So..." He heard from behind him, but he not startled at all. "Anything interesting you had planned for the day, brother?" The 8-years old goth asked him.

"I gotta meet Ronnie Anne in the Great Lake City with Lori. I couldn't remember why, but Lori said there is something to do with future college and Bobby. Why?"

"Just wanted to know whether you could help me with my club activity." She paused, before resume speaking in dramatic tone. "We dig a hole, and bury someone in it."

His brotherly side wanted to say yes but his guts feeling telling no... he couldn't choose between.

Lucky for him, the bathroom door opened just as Luna coming out, with towels around her hourglass figure.

"G'morning, lil' dude. Morning, Lucy." She greeted them both, but her brother brushed passed her and lock the door. "That was rude."

"Don't mind him." Luna jumped with startled cry. "He just wanna get away from me. He don't wanna spend a day and night with me." She said in the saddest tone, yet so subtle Luna ever heard from the little goth.

"Hey... what's bugging ya?" The rocker kneeled on one knee in front of Lucy as she asked.

"I'm just... it is nothing to be concerned with." She simply stated with void of emotions.

The rocker shrugged, "Whatever you said, spooky." She walked to her shared room with Luan, but before closing the door, she assured her gothic sister that her door always open for her if she need to talk.

The goth accept her offer, for later.

Just in time for her brother to comes outside with his signature orange towels wrapped below his waist.

Though, there is a massive and throbbing bulge underneath the towel.

It is appealling to her that he is still flaccid.

"The bathroom is yours, my little vampire." He bowed his entire body towards her, making her cheeks lit up as she walked into the bathroom and like any saint people; lock the door.

"Okay... time for breakfast." He beginning to descending down the stairs, until he realize he still in his towels. "Opps, forgot my pants." He blushed from embarrasment upon seeing the readers.

After slid on his dark red undies, and his dark blue jeans, as well as his signature orange polo, he goes downstairs, where he met severals of his sister in the kitchen table, having breakfast.

"Where's mom and dad?" He asked to no one in partically as he sat next to Lynn.

"They left a note, sayin' they goes somewhere with Lily." Lynn responded. Her voice is muffled as she chewing on her protein sport bar.

_That's weird_. He thought to himself, before pour himself some Zombie Bran cereals on his bowl. Just before he could waste any drop of milk, his eldest pulled him out.

"There is literally no time for breakfast." She is dressed already in her usual enticing attire; which is a simple tank top and hotpants. "We need to go now."

She dragged him outside, whining as she did so, "Couldn't I at least ate my cereals first?"

"You could eat in the city." Is her sole respond.

And so begin was their journey to Great Lake City. Though, he is still bitter about the no breakfast thingy, he decided to take full control of the radio station.

"-wo directors just hit their 100th franchis-"

"-gantic monster resemblance a female blonde attacking citie-"

"-_got a dream, I got a dream_."

He smiled upon channel 6 choice of song. He likes this Jim Croce guy. What better way to show it than to sing-a-long with the radio.

"_Like the fool I am, and I'll always be_."

Lori glances from the rearview-mirror the way her brother singing the song. So passionate, so adorable when he singing.

Her brother oftenly felt insecure about his talent. Living with 10 talented girls, who were all had found their own calling, he is the only odd ball in the pool.

At least though, he could be Jack-of-all-trade. She meant about her brother, althought had no talent, always good at everything he do. For example, singing.

He is not as good as Luna in singing, much least of strumming a guitar, but he surely could hit the octave and remember the lyric perfectly, also he is a good cello player. Or maybe Lynn's athletic skills...

Even thought her brother ain't much of a sport boy, he could still catch up with Lynn. Always provided the sporty girl with a challenge when they were sparring or wrestling or anything fighting related.

Her brother is fine that way.

He isn't perfect at what he did, but he could done better than any boys his age did. Living with 10 talented girls has rubbed him off the good way.

"-_v__ing ahead so life won't pass me by_."

She wanted to applaud for such a great singing, but she need to focus on driving. So she opted to compliments by words, "Not bad, Jim."

He blushed, just a little red printed on his cheeks and that's all, "Yeah. Not as rad as Luna, I know. I tried to sing properly by watching videos and stuff, but I just couldn't learn how to sing."

She is a little sad, watching him averted his gaze from hers, "Lincoln. Your singing is literally great. Almost like Luna's level of singing. Maybe even above her." She took a left turn down the highway. "Literally don't look so down on yourself."

He glanced at her, saw her smiling at him, so he repay her smile with his, "Thanks, sis." He side-hugging her by her waist.

She couldn't do anything but to keep driving to the big city. Along the way, she found something suitable for the situation, "Link, you're still hungry?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She smiled, "Because there is literally a drive-thru a few kilometers away and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for french fries." She smiled as she parked just about the intercome.

"Hi, welcome to Risq's. May I take your order? A static bored sounded female asked through the intercome.

"Uh, can I get some fries, and... what do you want, little bro?" Lori asked him.

"Burger and vanilla sundae!" He exclaimed happily, making her smiled at his childish nature.

"I take burger and vanilla sundae." She said, before getting her purse. "How much?"

"All is $17 dollars. The order will up for a minute, please drive to the front and thank you for ordering in Risq's." The intercome sounded nothing but static afterwards.

Lori then drive them to the front, where another window is presented to pay their order is, before receiving their orders and drive away from there.

"Eat up, bro." She said between bites. Fries are best in salt and extra crispy.

Her brother take the burger in hands, and make a very big bite on the side. Chilly sauce and mayonnaise striking his chin.

She smiled at that, "You're literally a dork."

His brows contorted into confusion, before she signalized to her chin, making him wipe his own chin and blushed from embarrassment.

"My bad. It just this burger is so darn delicious." He ate another big part of the burger; sauce drop to his chin, but he wipe away with napkins. "How about your fries?"

"Salty. Long. Crispy. Hot. I literally enjoyed it." Her response. "How about your sundae?"

He scooped a spoon full of sundae into his mouth and moaned as the cold sensation and sweet tasty vanilla dancing on his taste bud.

"I think that is my answer." She giggled.

A valueable good time has passed, just about time they parked in front of the bodega and could hear the commotion in the Casagrande apartment.

"Same as we are, huh, sis?" He nudged on her elbow, grinning as he did so.

"Yeah. Maybe, but we aren't that loud, right?" She shrinked in her seat when her brother gave her the deadpan stare. "We should get inside and greet everyone."

"Good idea." He followed her off the Vanzilla and to upstairs, then met with a disaster...

... in a form of family battering each other throat about... how would they know?

"Uh, hello?" He called for them and they immediately stopped and just stared in silent at the two Loud visiters.

Then CJ came and hugged Lincoln, "Lincoln!"

"Hey, buddy!" He patted the Casagrande's boy back. "Hey, everyone!" He waved at them, whom soon enough, joined the hug.

"Oh, _m__i'ijo_. Did you wanna see Ronalda?" The shapely fine woman with a name; Frida asked the Loud boy, who nodded. "She is in her room. Want me to wake her up?"

"That's fine, Mrs Casagrande. I could play with CJ until she wakes up." He said, before feeling someone poke his belly with a sword balloon, and next thing he knows; he is chasing CJ in a pirate costume.

"Lori, do you wish to see Bobby? He's down at the bodega, but don't need to help him get out of the fridge." The older man; Hector adviced the eldest Loud sister as he walked away. "He need to learn getting out himself."

She frowned a bit, before happily run downstairs to meet her far-far-away-from-Royal-Woods boyfriend but got stopped by a small red hooded boy.

"Hola señorita hermosa." He said in thick, not to mention fake manly voice. "Bella chica, forgot about Bobby. He's 4, you'r-"

"Sorry got to go." She brushed pass him in whiplash speed, shocking him out of state.

Carlota suddenly appeared leaning against the wall near him, "So smooth, romeo." She said in deadpanned expression.

In the bodega, Bobby is busy stacking bottles and cans soda into the fridge, but there is a spot he couldn't reach, so he just leaned forward and...

... Lori found him, trapped in the fridge. "_Aw__ww_, you're literally helpless without me, boo-boo-bear." She cooed before helping him out the fridge.

He quickly stands up, "Babe!" They hugged each other, not so innocent way though. His hands found comfort on her ample rear while she keep stroking his back in arousing manner. "When did you arrived?"

She shrugged, "Literally a minutes or so." She then pucked her lips and peck him on the lips, then he did the same. "I miss you, boo-boo-bear."

He smiled at her, "I miss you too, babe." His smile though, faltered suddenly. "Babe... I had a bad news to tell you..."

.

"-hy I think Justice League and Dawn Of Justice are the worst movies Zack Snyder ever filmed. I mean, even Watchmen is more entertaining. Of course, I do found the detective vibes enjoyable." Lincoln told CJ, who already asleep on the couch, out of boredom presumably. "I wanna be Roschard when I grew up."

"You wanna be 5 feet 6 inches when we become adults." He heard from the kitchen area. "Man, you're such a dork when you got excited... _y lindo tambien~_" Ronnie's face a litte red at the last part.

"Well, I'm a dork, and no. I'm not speaking about his height, I was talking about his investigation skill. He's so cool for a classic superhero..." His eyes shining as images of Roschard beating and killing bad guys flashed around. "Also, wanna play Muscles Fish."

She make a buzz sound with her mouth, "Nah. The game is busted. _Cosas baratas e inútiles_." She take a deep breath. "We could still play outside though. Sameer just called me anyway; saying they wanted to meet me, might as well bring you along since you're here."

"I could go." He exclaimed as he followed her out of the apartment.

"Me and Lame-O gonna be home late, if anyone take a shi- uh, if anyone care." She smiled nervously at his emotionless stare. "Sorry, kinda slip my mouth a bit." She shut the door closed and together with her favorite Lame-O, they goes to downtown.

"So... how's Clyde?" She asked him. It is a little suprising she wish to know about Clyde. In her own words; Clyde is as lame as Lincoln was, just a lot more lame and dorky than the Loud boy himself.

"He's okay. Yesterday we talked about Ace Savvy after I ha-" He stopped himself from going any further with his words. Yesterday, he had sex with Elementary's most prettiest girl; Cristina Potter. "Had talked about Lola won another pageants."

"Yeesh. How many competition did she planned on winning? I mean, didn't she have a closet filled with trophies already." She guessed in annoyed tone.

"That she did." He sheepishly laughed, then resume walking next to her. "How about you, anything interesting happen in the big city?" He asked with full curiousity.

She quicken her pace, "Nothing much, _except for that I discovered I should wear bra from now on_." She whispered the last part, but he could hear perfectly.

"Wait, bra?" She winced, stopped dead on her tracks. "You started wearing bra now." He coil backwards when she glared at him. "Its nothing to be ashamed of, its actually good news. Its means you growing into a beautiful girl with desirable assets."

Even though she knew he said that with the intention to save his butt, she appreciate and flattered by his comments about her future adult or teenage form, like her _mama_ or cousin Carlota; she couldn't wait till that time comes 'cause only then can she confess her love to her favorite Lame-O, who probably would gained muscles by then.

She drooled stupidly at the fantasy.

"Earth to Ronnie Anne, respond?" He flipped his hand in front of her face but she still in a trance. "Respond?" Nothing. "Ay ay ay." He shook his head in disbelieve.

"Loud!" He heard from across the street and smiled at his City friends, especially that leggy girl; Nikki. "What's up with Santiago?"

He turned to looked back at Ronnie Anne and shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, actually." He placed her arm on his shoulder and guide her across the street in snail-pace.

"She seems... high." Casey stared deadpanned at Nikki, who shrugged.

"Maybe she found the stash I hid under her pillow, who knows?" The taller girl asked rhetorically to the three boys.

"Whatever. Link, you had breakfast yet?" Casey asked the Loud boy.

"Actually, I did. Vanilla sundae and burger." He childishly exclaimed.

"No wander you smelled like Vanilla, and chilly sauce." Casey pointed out. "Anyway, wanna hit the hot-dog stall? My treat."

"Sure and thanks." He followed the trio, while he guided Ronnie Anne with him to the further downtown, where the trio stopped in front of a moving hotdog stall. "I take hot-dog with extra mustard, yes."

"Okay, and you two want...?" Casey fished out his wallet and pulled out two crumbled ten dollars bill.

"Just a normal hot-dog with sauce and mustard is fine." Said Sameer.

Nikki seems conflicted a bit, before answering, "I like my hot-dog special with extra thick mayonnaise." She winked at Lincoln, who burned under her sultry gaze; knowing full well her game.

"Woah. You had a weird taste for hot-dog this lately, Nikk." Casey said before ordering their hot-dogs.

"Well..." She started. Eyes couldn't leave the Loud boy. "I wanna tried something different each day we eat hot-dog."

"Uh, we are we?" They heard from behind, it was Ronnie Anne. She just turned back to normal. "How did we got here?"

They were silent for moment, before erupted in laughters.

Casey is the first to stop, seeing as he had to take their hot-dogs and giving to them.

"Hey, where is mine?" Ronnie Anne called.

Nikki make a smug expression, before telling, "You was dreaming, we don't wanna wake you up, so we skip your order. Sorry."

The hispanic girl gritted her teeth before marched to the stall and order her own hot-dog with her own money.

Casey turn to Nikki, after bit his hot-dog, "You don't have to be so hard on her. Just tell her you likes Lincoln, and maybe she won't mind."

The tall girl sighed, eating her own food at hand, "... maybe you're right." She sighed again before stared in bored filled eyes at her friend. "Why did you have to be right all the time?"

The boy shrugged, "It is my superpower." He chuckled.

"Man, this hot-dog is the best I ever tasted." The two looked behind them to see Lincoln speaking with Sameer.

"Right. No dog like this in the suburb." The shorter boy agreed, then came in Ronnie Anne into their conversation.

Casey turned back at Nikki, "This is the right moment. Just tell him you likes him, and tell Ronnie whether she cool with you stealing her ex. Simple."

The tall girl took a deep breath, "Easy for you to say. Its not you who wish to confess." She then walked to the group. "Sameer, could I have a words with Loud and Santiago?"

"Sure. Anything for you." The boy then leave the trio alone to her plan.

"Santiago," She looked down at Ronnie Anne. "First of all, I wish to say sorry 'bout that hot-dog minutes ago." Nikki apologized to the hispanic girl.

"Is that it? Pfft, apology accepted." The hispanic girl shrugged it off. "Its fine, Nikki."

"Good. Uh, Loud, could you... turn around for a few minutes?" She gestured him to, he complied. "Santiago, I had to confess... I'm in love with your ex-boyfriend."

The hispanic lit up, "He's not my bo- wait, what?" She glanced at Nikki then at Lincoln, back and forth. "You like Lame-O?"

The tall girl nodded her head, "Yeah."

Ronnie Anne sighed, in defeat, "Just when I thought I had a chance, someone beat me halfway." She glanced at Nikki. "What did you want me to do? Giving you my blessing, or something."

Nikki shook her head, "No. I just wanna know if this would be cool with you."

The hispanic nodded, "It is cool with me, but I'm just angry to myself. I was stupid to realize that he's the perfect boy I ever met and now, my friend gonna steal him from me."

"Um, actually... I would be... honored if you could join this ride." Nikki's face burning up. "If its cool with you, I want you to be... in our relationship too. I like you too, Santiago."

This time is Ronnie's turn to blushed. No girl ever told her to be their girlfriend. No boy ever too, but that's beside the point.

Nikki wanted her to be her girlfriend while she sucking Lincoln's face off... seems like a win situation for Lincoln. He got to score two chicks with him and their friendship would stay be intact.

The hispanic then smiled at Nikki, "I would love to join both of you." She hoped, she's not made a wrong decision.

"Splendid. Now, time for me to, confess to him..." She took another deep breath, and placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "We could talk now."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asked her in genuine curiousity.

She smiled, and leaned downward before plant a kiss on his parted and suprised lips. She flicked her tongue inside, and doing dancing with his. He had to stand on his toes to be level with her but he don't mind.

His tongue then tasting her saliva and the two lingered like that for good minutes before parting. A bridge of mixed salivas interwinted their lips.

"I like you, Loud." She pecked him quick on the lips and another to his lit up cheek. "I fall for you since the day we met, I mean, the third time we met. It is so sweet and helpful of you to stopped me from doing drugs." She stroke his back before standing upright again. "_Lo__ve you~_"

He watched as she stepped back to the group, whose all grinning at him with the exception of the hot-dog seller, who showed him two thumbs up.

Ever so suddenly, he jerked when his pant pocket vibrated. He fished out his phone, and he got a message from Lori, it reads; _If I literally don't see you in the next 15 minutes, I'll_ _literall__y__ leave you behind_.

"Dang, sorry guys. I would love to stick around, but my sister just texted me saying we have to go." He said in disappointed gaze.

Casey stepped forward, "Uh, its alright. You can always come back soon." He make a handshake with the Loud boy, same with Sameer, but for Nikki; the girl hugged the Loud boy high in the air.

"I'll miss you, Loud." She smirked at him as she dropped him to the ground, safely on his two feets. "Make sure to come back next time, and maybe we could have 'fun'."

His face burned slightly at the mention of 'fun', because he knows what type of fun that she is meant about. She suggestively wiggled her brows is a dead give away.

"_Bien vale, hora de irse a casa_, Lincoln." Ronnie dragged him along with her to her apartment direction.

"What?" He asked her. Not understand the spanish.

She rolled her eyes. She spoke spanish in instinct, most of the time, "Time to go." She translated, still held strong on his wrist, hurting him a little.

"Ronnie Anne, could you please let go of me? It started to hurt a bit." He pleaded to deaf ears as the hispanic girl kept on holding him and walked in quick pace. "Ronnie Anne?"

She groaned and let him go, "There! Happy?" She stomped forward, leaving him in place but he quickly catch up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerns.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

Lincoln could tell something is up, "Is this about Nikki and the kiss?" He mentally laughed at himself 'cause it sounded like a name for rockband.

"Nope." She state. Her pace quicken and he really need to catch up before he grab her shoulder and pulled her to a stop.

"Then what it is?" He asked her again.

She sighed sharply, "You really are a dork." She decided to give him the hint. "Nikki is not the only girl who love you." She turn to leave but stopped once he grab her hand.

"You." He stated and she simply nodded. "You love me..."

She nodded, "I do."

He sighed, "Then, you were jealous?"

Again, she nodded, "Yeah, a little bit... I was your first kiss and obviously, you are mine, too... and I thought I'm going to be you only kiss, but... its not." She face downward. "It sounded pretty cruel of me. I mean, you are handsome, any girls would be happy to kiss you, I suppose."

He gulped uncomfortably. He did kiss someone other than Ronnie Anne and Cristina is her name.

"But I guess it is alright." She remembered that Nikki gave her the permission to be in the relationship; she won't waste it. "Lincoln..." She started with a blush before cupped his face and leabed closer. "Could I... could we replaying the moment we had at Jean juan?"

Without waiting for his answer, their lips met, and meld together as his arms circled around her figure, and pulled her closer to him as they tongue battled each others; for dominance.

She felt warmth against her person... her Lame-O is warm. She begin to lose balance since she standing on her tipsy toes, but after circling her arms around his neck; she is alright.

Their lips then parted and she lose all the warmth she been feeling the last minutes.

"Yes." He agreed, jokingly.

She snorted, before punching him on the shoulder, "You're a dork." She said, more to being affectionate than mocking.

"Well, I'm your dork, right." He humored her. Then, they resumed walking back to her apartment. "Say, Ronnie... if I tell you something I shouldn't, for my own safety, would you hit me?"

"Depends." She joked but he didn't have to know that.

"Well... you know who Cristina Potter is, right?" She nodded. "Uh, she sorta has... I confess to her that I likes her and now we are the school couple." He shut his eyes closed, ready for the blow to come.

But it didn't.

"Its cool, Lame-O." He opened his eyes to see Ronnie a few meters from him. "I mean, Nikki suggested to me that..." She blushed. "We could sharing you together." She coughed. "What is so wrong to let another girl in?"

His cheeks turned crimson red, "Wow. That is... something." He chuckled nervously. "So, I think we should just head back before Lori leave me here."

They resume their walk but Ronnie not done explaining yet, "So, Cristina, huh?" Still blushing, he nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Well, I tried to apologize to her for weeks now, and when I did. She wanted to be friend with me, then I confess she is my crush and... it all just happened." He lied.

Ronnie nodded, "Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that." He said.

The Casagrande apartment is now in their sights. They also see Lori tapping her foot as she leaning against Vanzilla, waiting.

"Sis!" He called and when she turned towards him. The anger she is feeling diminished within her and smiled at the sight of her brother walking with Ronnie Anne. Small, dark skinned held by creamy white hand.

"Hey, twerp. I've literally wait forever for you." She smiled as they getting closer. "I take it your morning is literally better than mine." They were confused, but after she gestured at their hand; holding together.

They quickly retreated their limbs away, feeling so embarrased, amused the eldest Loud sister in such a cute action.

"Literally mesh together. You and Ronnie Anne." Lori stated, then she held her wrist and checked the watch. "Twerp. We leaving. Get in the car."

"That Vanzilla." He pointed out.

"Literally just get in the van already." She rushed him, and he quick to complied.

"Wait!" Ronnie called him, who has his right hand gripping the opened door. "Could you come up to my room, Lame-O, just for a second?" She asked him in shy school girl manner.

He looked at his eldest who shrugged whilst smiling. He turned to the hispanic girl, "Sure, Ronnie." He then followed his friend upstairs to her familia apartment.

They goes straight to her room where there is a mini bar, various posters of skateboards, ramp and skateboard legends.

"So, what you want?" He asked her. Hands in his jeans pocket.

The hispanic girl blushed crimsonly as she turned to face him, "Lame-O... you are my first kiss, I am yours too." She is seen shaking. "What I'm sayin' is... would you be so kind to... to be my first time too?"

His eyes widen slowly. He didn't expecting that offer so quick after they kissed. He felt flattered and yeah, he would be gladly to be her first time. He just felt sad that his first time won't be hers.

"I know we're still young, bu-" She couldn't finished her sentences as her hand being held by her favorite Lame-O. "Lincoln?"

He nodded, "Yes. I would love to be your first." He ran his hand to the back of her head and swished her adorable ponytail. "Now, just lay in the bed and let me pempered you with love you very well deserve, Rona~"

She snorted, though red in the face too, "When did the dorky Lame-O I knew and love turned so macho all of a sudden?" She grinned at him, but after he crashed his lips against hers, she stopped grinning.

His tongue penetrated her parted lips, and battled her, tasted her saliva, and her palate. Soon after she got the ring of it, she twirled her tongue with his.

As they did so, he slowly unclip her denim shorts and slid down to her ankles where she kicked it away; she helped him unbuckled his belt too, loose the jeans and gape at his large outline through his brief.

"Damn, you packed, Loud." She said between kissing. She could feel his lips curved into a charming smile, before they departed; twin trails of saliva bridged these two lips together.

She panted for air, "I never knew you good at kissing, even at Jean Juan and just minutes ago. Now I do..." She crashed her lips with his again. "I want more~" Came out is a sultry tone.

He grinned wildly as he lifted her off the ground; his hands squeezed her toned rear, spreaded her wide in his hands and gently laid her on her bed. He slid his fingers into the waistband of his brief, and yanked it down to his ankles.

She bit her bottom lips as she take all of her favorite Lame-O's awesome after-puberty figure; especially his fearsome stallion ding-dong, with throbbing veins on its side. She licked her lips seductively as she eyed her prize.

"Like what you see, Rona?" He asked her in suggestive manner as he stroked his length; a little bit of pre-cum leaked through his tip and dripped to the floor.

"Hey, watch it, Lame-O." She warned her; no one messed her carpeted floor except herself.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled widely as his stroking became a whole lot faster; his arm strength surely did became stronger, like the rest of his newbuild muscles. "Maybe you should help me... lick it off?"

As he uttered those words, his cockhead leaked a bucket of semen, it dripped and messes all over the floor and she decided; fine, her Lame-O wanted her to gave his gifted penis a lick, she'll give him that.

She sat up, her lips are as same eye-level as his cock; he stepped a bit forward and rested his cockhead on her bottom lips, before he surged through. His length goes all the way inside, down her throat as well.

It suffocated her, drowned her; she thought she was going to die, but Lame-O pulled out just before that and she suck as much oxigen as she could. She punched him on his knee; reckon yourself lucky, I'm not aimed at your balls, Lame-O.

He could only smiled nervously but quickly overjoyed when he decided to try that again; this time a little bit gentle. It is her first time giving head after all. Lincoln couldn't argue to such second chance.

She stick her tongue out; she looked like a cute kitten sticking their tongue out because kitten likes being cute. She touched his cockhead with her tongue and he shivered at such wet cold sensation.

Before she fully engulfed his tip in her mouth and the rest of his lenght , twirled her tongue around his cockhead and shaft; he grunted in delight as her tongue teased through his rounded cockhesd.

He held her by the back of her head, before pulled her head back slightly and rammed back inside; her eyes widen in suprised or shocked as his length goes down her throat but he quickly pulled out as to not suffocate as he did before.

But he kept going on it; using her mouth as an alternative pussy. Thrusting a few times, tears of pain or joy shimmied out of her eyes before he bursted his big batch of semen right down her throat and she could do nothing but swallow it all to not getting drowned from cum.

After he's done, he pulled his semi-flaccid member out out of her mouth, and couldn't help but to got hard again at her vibrant redden face, combined with how sultry her lips looked with the semen all over her mouth area; are so freaking arousing.

She smirked at her, before gulping down modicum of his semen down her throat and open her mouth wide; to showed him that she just swallowed the remaining semen. It makes his cock twitched, hard.

"Time for the main event." He declared before slipping few of his digits around her panties, and slid it through her tanned olive legs, down to her ankles where he kissed her smooth shin. "You are so beautiful, Rona. So cute~"

She blushed, and blushed deeper when his palms rested on her knees, and spreaded her thighs wide open; showered his frosty blue eyes with her beautiful pink pussy. "Lame-O?" She started to asked, seeing as he just so stiff looking at her girl; eyed her with love and the mixture of lust.

He rolled his eyes at hers; blue stared into brown, before he cupped her cheeks, "Could we start it now?" He had to asked her, one crucial thing he learned from his sisters is that; always got your lover consent when you two sleeping together.

"Yes." Is what she said before he crawled onto the bed and hover his thick cock on her burning core. He looked to her eyes once more; he could only sees love, before slidded his rod between her folds, scratched her aching walls and deep to her womb. Her back arched as she let out a sharp gasped.

Her virginity is his now.

He rested his palms on neither sides of her; for support his weight above her body. He slidded out his slippery shaft, and prodded back in; her face burned and her breath comes in rugged breathing with occasional gasps and moans as his hips thrusting against her.

His length felt so darn comfortable inside her core; her slick walls hugged tightly around his thick shaft and each times he thrusted inwards; his pointy cockhead kissed her womb with loving passion, send her moans into a whole lot new level of euphoria.

"You like it, Rona?" He panted for air. Having sex surely gas you out in short period of times, even though he didn't even know how many time has fly.

She struggled to speak coherently, seeing as his shaft being inside her felt so darn good, with the friction he made each time he pulled out and in; her wet walls clenched against his member.

She could feel something happening within her core. Not an active self-pleasure member, she doesn't know that her very first orgasm is approaching.

With just another thrust of his hips; she came.

He smiled, and chuckled sweetly, "I take that as a yes." He still not reach his own climax, but he already pulling out. He must have suceed, if not for his bully-turned-lover wrapped her legs around his frame.

"Cum with me, Lame-O." She smiled at him; her eyes hungry for love and he has just the meal for her.

He mirrored her expression once again before slamming his gifted cock back inside her cooch; filled her to the depth once more, before repeated the exact same motion and in the exact same pace; freaking rough and freaking fast.

He grunted through his teeth as his butt clenched and his body jolted wildly as his orgams approach, and next thing he know; he filled her womb with his creamy white semen, painted her blushing walls with white and white along, till her pussy had to ooze out the remaining baby seed.

They stayed like that for good minutes; panting for oxygen, they breath needly in each others breathe. Their body were sweaty and sticky, and they don't care all about it; they only cared about naming their future children.

"Keep dreaming for son, Lame-O. I know she's a girl. So, how about-" Ronnie's next words died in her throat as she froze at what her eyes aimed at; a lonely well-shapely figure in nothing but her flashy erotic undergarments stood at the door. "Carlota!?"

He turned his head around and blushed at the sight of her; Carlota Casagrande.

"_Mira lo que tenemos aquí?_" The busty hispanic teenager grinned widely as she spoke, and as soon as Ronnie Anne heard her; she instantly knew what happened to her cousin.

"Boyfriend break up with you again..." She guessed; it was a good guess too.

"_El chico es un idiota de todos modos_..." She shrugged with a gesture of her hand. She then licked her lips suggestively as her bedroom eyes roamed around Lincoln's half-naked physique with lust. "_Pero este pequeño Linky no es_."

Ronnie's eyes bursted wide in terror. How could she not seeing her cousin burning cheeks; Carlota is very horny when drunk, "Lame-O! Quick, pull out!"

The Loud boy didn't moved; he's not reading anything of this situation, and when he finally read it, it is too late already.

The volouptous hispanic slammed her big pear-shaped booty against his butt, surged his hips forward; dig his cock deeper inside Ronnie's full womb, and she cried in pleasure as his cockhead penetrated her womb; a good 10 inches just buried inside her petite figure.

"Ronnie, what happened to her!?" He isn't angry or mad, but he demanded some answer.

"She's drunk. She's like this everytime her boyfriend broke up with her." She answered; succeeding through against her moans and gasps of pleasure.

He wanted to be sorry for Carlota, if not because she crashed his body underneath her buxom breasts; she just took off her undergarments and now, her pointy stiff nipples massaged his back, and boy did it arousing and bothered him in many way than one.

"_Les voy a mostrar cómo se hacen los tres._" Before lifted her booty high in the air and slammed against his butt, surged his member deeper into Ronnie's womanhood with a strong force. The petite hispanic cried in painful euphoria.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized at her as Carlota keep slamming her booty against his butt, resulted in him impaled the hispanic girl under him, roughly with dangerous force.

She is too horny to make out a replied. Her cousin is restless above her Lame-O; her big shapely booty keep on thrusting downward and sending his Lame-O close against her heated body. She enjoyed it actually. Thanks, cuz.

"Rona! I'm close!" He warned. Suddenly felt stupid for saying that, seeing as he just cum inside her mere minutes ago. But it was too late, if that ropes of hot-burning white semen splashed into her womb is any indication.

She cried as her second orgasm hit her, and keep on crying as her Lame-O bursted his impossibly load of semen endlessly inside her already full womb.

Carlota grinned as she plopped down on the bed and watched as the Loud boy keep cumming inside her little cousin; her belly seems like pregnant! She widely grin to herself, before averted her lust-filled gaze to Lincoln's sizeable manhood as he pulling out of her cousin's tight little hole.

She laid on her back, pretty much like her cousin did, and pressed her digits between her labia and spreaded them wide; reveals her blushing pink pussy.

She bit her bottom lips, "_Ven aca, loverboy_..." She beckoned him; eyeing his big fat cock with predator-like observation. "_Hazme el amor tambien_..."

He couldn't understand what she said, in fact he didn't even focused at Carlota, because his eyes are dead set on his future wife; Ronnie's eyes are rolled to the back of her head like that actress in Exorcism and her tongue sticking out like a panting dog. She looked like thst sexy latin-american pornstar with zero creampied experience.

"_Hey loverboy ¿Me has oído?_" Carlota get up from her position as the Loud boy still not bother looking at her naked form, then she looked into Lincoln's eyes; she had this wide Joker level of smile. "_¿Quieres follar en mi habitación?_"

Before he could even replied, she dragged his wrist in tight grip and run outta the room, buck naked and shut the door when they reach her own bedroom; which is definitely larger than Ronnie's.

Next thing he knew, she stripped his shirt off to nothing and locked lips with him. Her taste is different from any girls he ever kissed and tasted; she taste... deliciously enticing and inviting. Like really really inviting; he felt dizzy frenched her like this.

She broke the kiss with panted air, and nibbled on his throat, making him moaned a girly moans, and travels down to his collarbone; for a guy, he has a very smooth, clean skins. Of course he does, he's Lincoln, and a boy at that.

She yelped between her teeth when her little loverboy squeezed her asscheeks, and spreaded wide, she smiled deviously at that, she always took proud of her delicious jiggling booty, and she got both assest she ever needed in her life; her stacked milk-juggs and juicy booty.

Squeeze only ain't gonna cut it, so he sort out by sinking his ten fingers into her flesh and jiggled them between palms; she felt so soft and squishy and sexy, his hands couldn't leave his new favorite twins.

Meanwhile, she had other plan in mind as she slowly released him from her and beckoned him to follow her to her own bed where she placed her palms on the matress and stick her ass high in air; her back is arched as she look over her naked shoulder at him with lust-filled gaze, "_¿Eres un chico de culo o vagina?_" She twerked her booty to emphasized her question.

His eyes seemed glued to her juicy flesh as she twerks like she don't have a care in the world. He also found his legs moving forward, where he placed his hands on her sweaty flesh and spanked her good; the sweat asscheeks made the slap sound even more lewd.

Before he kneeled down and dove his small little face against her ass, and licked her dripping pink pussy; she bit her bottom lips as her hand wander to his head, and pulled him deeper into her steamy sex each time he hit the sweet spot.

He lapped his tongue along her cooch, before teased and flicked against her nub, her moaned got audibly louder and lewd as his tongue begin worked her labia; tasting her and slurped as much juice as he could.

His little nose bumped against her other hole, and she decided to wiggled her bottom against his face; make him nibbled on her labia harder and begin slurped her juice desperately, before thrusting a few digits deeper into her tiny backdoor. Her back arched as her head pulled back in crazy pleasure as his other hand travels to her pearl and stroked her good.

She laid out a hot breath as his tongue licked against her netherlips, and the tip of his tongue swirled around her nub, before slurping the juice that is leaking and some more that are about to come; his mouth latched on her cooch before suckle her sweet girl nectar juice as her orgasm of euphoria expoded in his face.

He pulled his face back and panted for air; her juice is all over his mouth area and he is horny; each time he licked on her girl, his gifted cock would twitched in excitement and its making his head dizzy with lust.

She is in heaven; her mind is drunk but her body senses all kind of great sensations and she wanted more. She wanted the man, who turned her on this great to dig deeper into her cavern with his big strong manhood and ravages her sex like no ex-boyfriends of her ever could.

Without turning around, she lifted her bottom higher, the same position she was in mere minutes ago before asking the same question she asked the boy, "_¿Eres un chico de culo o vagina?_" This time with a strong emphasize to his amazing looking manhood and spreaded her asscheeks wide enough for him to see her blushing flower and clean black dot above.

"_Ven aquí y follame sin sentido, Linky_." She smirked widely as he moved forward and again, placed his palms on either side of her fleshs before slammed his length inside her cooch without hesitation. Her eyes rolled high to the sky and her tongue stick out with wild sexy expression.

He shimmied out of her tight opening, before slammed back inside with equal force as before, slapped her flesh along the way; her slick walls clenched snugly against his big fat shaft as the painful sensation comes and comes as he keep on spanked her juicy flesh.

He pulled out and slammed back in; each time his hips slammed against her flesh, her pear-shaped booty would ripples in all their glory and he couldn't help but to spanked her another one. His face twisted in pleasure as her walls tightening around his gifted manhood, before he bursted ropes after ropes after ropes of thick white semen deep inside her womb; filling her to her very brim of pleasure.

She dropped dead on the bed, body all sweaty and her pussy oozed out a hell of a semen, enough to fill a bucket; it made him proud that he could cum so much. He don't have to worry about the sperm of reproduction or what the fridge Lisa said.

He sighed tiredly as he get up on his feet; he never felt so happy, but so exhausted at the same time. At least he knew he could please two women with a very short rest.

He take his shirt with him as he walked out of Carlota's room and into Ronnie Anne's to take his jeans. To his suprised, she is awake, held her temples as her face contorted into a stressful one. When she set her eyes on him, her dark olive cheeks burned red.

She hid beneath her blanket to hid her nakedness from him, not that it could turn back what they did, "H-hey, Lincoln." She stuttered. Her face hidden underneath the blanket.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." His eyes focused on that big bumpy under the blanket, where her belly supposed to be. She isn't pregnant yet, but she will, and it sounded so scary to be the youngest dad in America. "How are you? Healthy, I mean?"

She smiled nervously, scratching her arm, "I never knew my first time would be... this amazing, sort off." She smiled at him. "Thanks for, giving me a heck of a good time, Lame-O~"

He smiled, "No problemo, Rona. I would, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Be glad to do it all over again, next time."

She snorted, before let out a full-on laughing; a sincere one, which followed by him shortly after.

.

Lincoln came down the apartment building with light footsteps, fully clothed and are ready for another 30 minutes drive from big city to Royal Woods.

He step his foot on the passenger seat and sat comfortably on it, before applied the seatbelt on and smiled brightly, "Okay. Let's the drive begin." Unaware of his eldest's gleeful gaze, not yet at least.

She plant her foot on the gas, and Vanzilla took off in admirable speed for a hunk of a junk with four lazy wheels.

Her smiled couldn't faltered as she keep eyeing her brother expression from the rear-view mirror, "So, literally anything worth telling happened to you, today?"

Her brother smile grew wider, but he's not responding; doesn't matter. She fully known what her brother did, more specifically; what he does with Ronnie Anne in her room.

It is a good thing that she is a caring sister that likes to stalk her brother's love life. She sighed deeply, then Carlota came into the hallway and coming towards her stalking perimeter, so she had to cut her activity short; she don't know what happen after that. Did they relished the moment as good as she once did with Bobby?

Oh... Bobby...

She breathe hardly through her nose, like a mad bull or fire breathing dragon; that perfect boyfriend of hers, well, ex-boyfriend just broke up with her for such a lame reasons.

He can't go to college because he would be too busy running the bodega? What in the literall hell excuse is that.

Perhaps, she could understand if he is to break up with her because he's literally in love with Ronnie Anne, his own sister or that bootylicious cousin his, Carlota, or some unknown sluts came to the bodega and flirt him off till he couldn't devoted his feelings for her.

But no; his lame reason is that he had to take care the bodega.

She has literally the dumbest boyfriend in the planet, well, ex-boyfriend.

She stopped Vanzilla in front of the red light before averted her gaze to her brother, who is still smiling; it brought a smile to her face seeing him like this.

At least she has Lincoln; the most caring and sweetheart of a brother and man in general, she literally ever met during her 17-years of content life.

She don't have to have Bobby in her side, because Lincoln is here with her, and he is enough. Literally more than enough.

.

**There isn't much of a plot here. To be honest, this story is meant for Smut/Lemon only. You wouldn't read as much of a plot here, rather you would read Lincoln 'The Log' making love or breed with every female characters in the Loud House.**

**I don't know about any of you, but my girlfriend always spoke in her native language when she was drunk. So I used that experience for Carlota.**

**I wanna thanks _Geo-Soul_ or should I called; _Geo-Sensei_ for teaching me bit by bit about Smut/Lemon.**

**When Lincoln hit the radio station, there are two references, which are;**

**Reference; _Flagg1991_ and _AberrantScript_ just hit their 100th stories just a month ago.**

**Reference; _The Siege Perilous_ with his enjoyable _Gigant_; starring Lincoln and Leni, so far.**

**Song used; _Jim Croce - I got a name_.**

**Next chapter would be post next year; faster with reviews, favorites and follows.**


	3. Lincoln X Thicc QT

**"Risque has lose his motivation ****to write."**

.

Raw Deal

Grand Venture State Park. A recreation and tourists insight in Royal Woods, Michigan. A place where large family as Lincoln's could spend their day; going on hiking, swimming and diving, enjoying the sight of the sunset on top of a hill.

A true park where families could be wholesome and happy.

That was the destination the Louds are driving for. So far, not a hint of trouble awaits their journey. That was until someone had to show off her boredom.

"Are we there yet?" Questioned an immature and naive tomboy named Lana. Her curious personality made her question even more annoying. More so that she decided to repeat the same question over and over till, thankfully, someone had to put a stop to it.

"Wanna see a card trick?" Whispered a really quiet tone of a gothic girl named Lucy. She is holding a deck of cards, before she expertly shuffling the cards and held it wide to Lana. "Pick one."

The older twin touched the card in the middle, before pulled it right out and showed to her siblings. As Lucy's order, she put it back on the deck and the goth begin shuffling through the card and held out a single card; Queen of Diamonds.

"That wasn't the card." Spat an annoyed sounded menacing voice that is belong to Lola. "You're a failed magician."

Lucy stared at the deck of cards in her hand, before glanced back at the princess, "I know. I'm not a magician. Though, I wish I am." She handed Lana the deck, before cover the same single card with her palm. "This is not Lana's card." She said, looking at Lola. "This is yours." Suddenly a smoke come out behind her palm, before she showed the card to her siblings.

To their confusion and shock, the Queen of Diamonds are now a card resemblanced a door, very much belongs to a castle, opening its door to planets in night sky.

"I am not a magician. I am a predictor." As she whispered those words, shivers run across every person in Vanzilla. "Lola. This is your future. The meaning behind this image, is what the future hold for you."

Lola gulped, but keep a straight poker face, "What, did I'm gonna win another pageants for the next 10 years?" She chuckled at her own joke. "Did I'm gonna be miss Universe?"

Lucy grinned, "No." The card in her hand begin smoking before suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye. "The meaning behind the image is the universe gonna be open its door for you." A shiver make Lola's body went goosebumps.

"Oh, pish posh." Come from a stoic looking Lisa. Currently she is reading a book. "There is no such thing as this prediction. If this so-called prediction truly happening, then it is simply a mere coincidence."

Lucy not having any of her genius sister's rejection theory, "How about if I predict yours?" Lana handed her card back; she shuffled the deck before held it for Lisa. "Pick one." She chose one card, look at it and put it back in the deck. "Now, for your future..." Lucy stated as she covered the card once again with her palm.

A little smoke begin to appear and disperse in a second with an image of a wizard with a crystal ball replaced the former card. Lucy hummed to herself to make the prediction more interesting. "In conlusion, you will make an amazing scientific discovery before we get into the park. I wanna be more specific, but can't."

Lisa rolled her eyes in ignorant, "I am still with my logical standing until you prove me wrong, which is won't happening until we reach the park." She stared in a blank stare at Lucy. "I found that real specific."

"Then how about if I predicts all of our siblings future?" Lucy is not the one to show emotion, but Lisa's rejection towards her matter is rubbing her the wrong way and she ought to prove the genius wrong.

The Loud siblings agreed with the exception of herself and Lily, and then ordered them to chose one card for each person. They put the cards back into the deck, she shuffled through it and held out one card; the highes card in the deck. "This is yours, Lori?" The blonde nodded before smoke reappeared and the former image is vanished, replaced with an galleon sailing on the ocean. "This is too simple; you will go on in a long trip."

The eldest sister doesn't know whether her spooky sister is literally emphasized their slow journey to the park, or it is truly about her future. But she will just roll with it. It literally just a long trip. What kind of messed up or horror future could it be?

"Leni. Your card is 11 of Hearts, correct?" The ditzy blonde bob her head. "You gonna fall in love." Lucy stated, that simple. "Luan, my senses told me that your card is; The Joker." Said teenage girl only giggles. "You are gonna be blown away." She showed the changed card to her siblings; a knight is facing a strong winds.

Lucy turned to Lynn, "Jack." The athlete shrugged. "Your patience gonna be tested, Lynn." Again, the athlete shrugged it as nothing, before Lucy turned to Luna. "7 of Clubs. Luna, you will be rewarded double." The rocker threw a goat. "Lana. Your card is King of Diamonds." It is a coincidence that her bratty twins got Queen of Diamonds. "You will be filthy rich, sister." She showed the young girl her card with bunch of coins as the front image.

"Hey, how about me, Luce?" Voiced their sole brother. "You're not forgetting about me, right?" There is a hint of jokeness in his voice, meaning he doesn't mean it.

"How could I forget about you, brother, when you never forggeting about me." Lincoln is a ball of happy day; hearing his adorable vampire talking sweet about him want to cuddled her in his embrace, which is what he absolutely doing. "Brother, please let go." Her voice has this cute ring in it, but he let go. She sighed in relief that her siblings couldn't see her face be more redden than before, but disappointed that the loving embrace are over now.

She coughed in her hand, "Now, let me predict your future too, brother." She shuffled through the card, but decided to put on extra show by making one card disappear after another, until there is only one card that remained. "Eight of Spades." She smiled flirtaciously at her brother but considering how well her eyes are hidden, it is might hard to notice.

"Uh, that is not my card." Voiced her brother again. He is completely confused.

But his little vampire only smile, "I know. This is not your card. This is my card." Before they could questioned her about herself couldn't play because she is the one who doing it, she magically replaced the image with another image; a farmer, probably in 1776 is pointing his pointer finger at a sack of gold under a rock. "Your card, brother, is inside your pocket."

Confused, he slip his hand in his pocket; gave his sisters a bit of a free show with lifted his hips higher because his jeans is just so darn tight and skinny. His chubby boner practically pointed at Lucy herself and she sure are enjoying the moment, before her brother finally get the card.

He looked at his card, and shocked; it is Ace of Spades, "Wow." He voiced in amazement before clapping for his vampire sister. "You are one heck of a magician, Luce."

She is blushed at his compliment, before caught her bearing and the card in her hand begin smoking, until the image is replaced, now; an image of a wealthy and handsome King sitting on his thrones with 12 wenchs by his side. Some with flirtacious and mischievous grins on their faces with a real sultry poses of their bodies. Not only that, but the King as well as his wenchs appeared to be naked and absolutely familiar.

But the shocking of all is that the entire landscape as well as the floor in that image are roomed with hundreds and hundreds of naked women and girls.

"What does it mean?" Questioned her brother. He is, by no mean, an expert in mystery breaking, but he completely confident that his future are-

"King of Harem." Lucy stated, before glared at her brother. In other perspective, the other sisters are glaring at him as well. "A couple months ago, your title is Prince of Loudcest. Now, its King." She looked at her sisters, then back at him. "Did you have been sleeping with others girl instead of our older sisters?"

Lincoln hung his head in shame. He could lie, but his future has specifically selected him as King of Harem. He need to come clean, "Yes. A lot of girls." He chuckled, trying to ease his nervousness.

"Who?" She asked again.

He didn't feel comfortable giving his list of girls to his sisters, but this isn't exactly a situation where he could ignore the question, "Well, there is Ronnie Anne. My school crush and severals other girls in my class and our neighbours as well."

"No wonder why your future is change. You're having sexual intercourse with other girls has bring a ripple to your future, thus it change to suit your past life activities." Lisa voiced her thoughts.

"Um, kids..." They heard their father spoke. "Not too disturb all of you with your brother sexual life, but we really need to make a quick stop at a gas station." Said Lynn senior.

"Great! I had to hit the restroom break so bad..." Declared Lynn as she slid her palm to her crotch; as if by closing the entrance, the fluids won't come out.

.

Upon arriving to their destination, the fifth oldest sister ran out of Vanzilla in a hurry towards the station. The siblings stared with blank looks, before Lori accidentally slip on an oil and slip the whole way through the oil trail to a dumpster.

The siblings stared at their eldest in shock, except for Lucy and Lisa. The former girl grinned at the latter, who dismissed it as coincidence, elicited a low growl from the wannabe vampire.

While Lincoln helping Lori to get up, the rest of the siblings walked to the gas station, where a shirtless hot shot held the door open for them.

"Thank you, good sir." Lola thanked the hot shot for his gentleman courtesy, but soon realize the true identity of that man. "Wait! Mr Universe just open the door for me."

Lucy turned to Lisa, but before she could do any remark, the genius sister held up two fingers, "Coincidence number two."

The goth simply sighed before following the rest of the sisters inside, where she could clearly see her sporty sister bounces on her toes, as if that pee-pee dance would help her with her tinkle problem.

"A'right! A dollar." The goth found herself next to her brother, for he had just walked inside the station and saw their plumber of a sister held a dollar in triumph.

Lincoln snorted, before looking down at Lisa, "What did call you that, a coincidence?" He questioned her, helped defending Lucy's prediction ability.

"Oh, please, brother unit. People lose more than a dollar while pooping..." She smiled at her brother. "They lost two." She chuckled slightly. "Get it?"

Her brother laughed loudly, "Unfortunately, I did." His laugh is so contagious, a voluptous young adult with brown hair couldn't help but to look up from her mirror and smile upon the joyful boy.

"Cute~" She mewled, before her turn for the restroom is next.

"Still, this is the third coincidence. A dollar is a dollar. Not filthy rich, but still a useful enough dollar for our house bills." Lisa said. Behind her is her rocker of a sister, celebrated in her usual rock pose for getting two snacks from the vending machine while shouting 'Double!'

Lincoln wanted to make a remark about Luna, but his sport-loving sister suddenly grab his wrist and dragged him outside through the back door, where thick woods surrounding them both.

She slip her fingers in the waistband of her shorts, "Bro, listen. I really need to pee, but the line is unbelieveable." She shed her shorts and panties off. "Shit! Bro, I couldn't hold it! Open your m-"

Before she could even finish her words, Lincoln lifted her off the ground and hover her crotch above his face, her strong pungent smell hit his nostril, before he landed her pussy on his mouth.

She moaned loudly as his tongue drifted forward and parted her lips; prodded her urethra, before rivers of sweet nectar begin pouring inside his mouth; he suckle and slurped as much fluids as he could.

Droplets of hot piss dripped from his chin as his throat bobbed; swallows her juice. Her moans became audibly louder, but the two are too engrossed with their situation to realize someone is spying on them.

His belly feels warm and full and heavy with her hot piss, before the fountain stopped. She shook above him, and gasped lightly when he kissed her little flower. Then he lifted her off him.

He soon realize that his collar is soaked and his mouth, chin, neck are dripping wet with her piss, before using the hem of his shirt to wipe the fluids away off his face and neck and chest.

"Thanks, bro." She punched him lightly on his shoulder. "If not for ya, I would have peed myself. So, thanks."

He smiled; he doesn't want to do it, considering how gross drinking piss is, but his sporty sister needed him as her personal toilet, so he had to. It was called 'Best Brother of the Year', "Anytime, sis."

She gaze downward to his shirt, soaked all the way from his collar to his chest, not too add the wet part on the hem of his shirt; this is her doing, "Bro, wait right here. I'mma get the spare shirt in Vanzilla."

Before he could said anything, she was gone, "Seems like I had to wait."

She couldn't believe her eyes; this pale-haired boy just drank from a girl, and by the way they called each other 'sis' and 'bro', she had only one conclusion; the boy and the girl are siblings and they just did something only perverts with pissing fetish problem would do.

Still, she couldn't help but grope herself as she witnessed the whole thing, can't control her fingers as she kneaded her stiff nipples, had no control as her fingers quickly thrusting inside her cooch.

_Shit!_ She might as well as had voyeurism fetish within her. But she couldn't dwell too much on her thoughts because the boy's sister just came back with a pair of orange shirts and jeans.

"Why did the jeans for?" He asked his sister, who is holding his piss-stained shirt as he slid the clean one on.

"Your jeans is stained too, bro." She gestured to his knees and indeed, dark wet spots are around.

"Alright. Hold my jeans for me." He handed his sister his soiled jeans, leaving him pantless except for his snug red brief.

The eyes of the spying adult bursted wide in shock at the sight of his throbbing length through his brief. _Damn, __is he part horse or something?_

She had never seen dick outlines that big before; even though she had slept with lot of guys, and known how thick and long black dudes are, this boy is white, on top of that; he is a fuckin' boy.

But his cock outlines appeared thicker, longer than adults black dudes and she couldn't help it but to licked her lips in seductive manner as a bit of his red pointy cockhead poked out.

She knows who her next boyfriend will be.

"Alright! Let's get back inside." The two siblings walked inside through the same back door and found their oldest sister paid for two pair of shoes. "Ain't you had too much shoes already, sis?"

Lori looked down at her brother, "These isn't mine. It's Leni's. She literally fell in love with these." The man behind the register give her the chance before she walked out of the station.

Followed suit is Lynn, but Lincoln stopped her, "Tell dad, I need to use the restroom." He told her that, which she nodded. "Great. Don't leave without me alright."

"Alright, bro. But be quick!" She shouted all the way as she run to Vanzilla. "Guys, Lincoln is in the restroom, so... sit tight."

The sisters groaned, but Lynn senior assured them, "We had time. Don't worry. Now, let just wait for your brother."

Meanwhile, Lincoln is soaping up his hands in the bathroom. He don't know why the ladies restroom has such a long line, while men restroom had none. Granted, men prefer to use bottle than toilet lid, if you catch him sayin'.

Though, it may because men restroom had four individual stalls. He never seen ladies restroom, but perhaps they only had one.

The sound of one of the stalls be creaked open alerted the Loud boy, but he dare not to making any eye contact with folks around here. Country men hate city boy.

But he froze when a hand placed on his left shoulder; fear strucked him and he trembled in fear, but soon realize something off about the hand.

Living with 10 sisters had taught him as much information about woman as he could had learnt, and he learn that the owner for this hand on his shoulder is belong to a woman or female in general.

His guess confirmed when the hand's owner spoke, "Hey, cutie~" Such a soothing, goddess-like voice with a sultry and arousing tones as the seasonings.

He turned to face the woman, and are antonished by her physical appearance.

Her hips were nearly as wide as her shoulders and to say she held a hourglass figure wouldn't do her justice.

She looked to be the definition of sexy, and wasn't afraid to show it.

Her yellow dress was almost skin tight, every twist of her body caused it to press against her and accentuate her curves. The denim jacket she wore over her yellow dress was zipped up just tight enough to show off her breasts, giving anyone who saw her an ample view of her cleavage.

She wore boots that stretched up to her shins, leaving her gorgeous thighs visible to all. Her skin had no blemishes, and the meat on her legs jiggled slightly with each of her movements.

She giggles at his hypnotized expression, "Looks like all my hard work is paid off a fortune." She reminisced the memories of her doing diet, excercise plus workout, yoga and jog. Not one inch of her body is fake, or the result from plastic surgery.

As for her assets, she got good genes.

She then leaned forward, pushed her breasts closer to his face. "Are you not gonna freak out because a girl like me inside a men's restroom?"

He was still hynoptized, then stepped out of it and shrugged at her, "It's weird to some, but to me; not so weird. Girls and women has been jumping on my bones ever since I hit puberty, which was in my 8th birthday, more than I could count. In fact, just a week ago, I pounded at least 10 girls in my school." He concluded. "Sex is basically my fate already."

She is shocked at that exaggerated story of his. He must shitting on her. Though he got amazing imagination, so she played along, "10 girls? you must be an expert at sex, if that truly happened."

He dismissed it, "Nah. I mean, kinda. Girls has been hitting on me, and usually they cared more about my size, than my technique, so... I don't know if I'm an expert or not. They always got crazy whem I fucked them though, but, ya know."

She nodded; in reality, she don't really care about his life. She just wanna get fucked, good too, "Well, I could help with your techniques if you want." She offered.

His face lighten up, "Oh, good. Thanks!" He then looked around; this restroom is filthy and gross. "How about if we do it at other place. This place is an insult, plus some men could walked on us."

Before he could move his feet to the door, the woman grab his wrist, stopping him, "Actually... other than the cashier, there is no men out there."

He turned at the door, and looked back at her, "Oh, okay. But, some new guys could stop at the gas station, and use the restroom. I'm just sayin', there is no real guarantee that we could be totally alone."

She giggles silently, her hand muffled her lips, "My my, you had thought a lot just for sex." She ran her hand to his arm, and to his shoulder, then stop at the back of his head. "I couldn't help, but to fall in love with your absolute cuteness."

She pulled his head to her face and dart her tongue to licked his lips, Lincoln shivered in cold at the sensation of wet on his dry lips, before part his mouth; allowing the woman full entrance.

She bring her tongue inside his mouth, and swirled the tip of his tongue with hers, before parting, "How is it?" Her fruity breath entice the young boy to get back smooching; suprised her.

He caress her cheeks with his hands, bring her face closer to his and he erotically nibbled on her bottom lips. The act bring a slight blush to her cheeks as he slowly ran his hand down to her cleavage.

His tongue drifted through her parted lips, and suck on her tongue; she moaned in response. Her thighs clasping together as his gentle hands groped her chesty bosom.

They felt so full in his grasp, but there are a lot more flesh to cover, before he sensually pulled her tube dress down in slowest pace and ever so slowly, her pink blushing areolas revealed, before her chest displaying two hard nipples.

"Wow~" His expression is so cute. "Can I... suck on 'em?"

She giggles, "You won't be getting any milks, but sure. Dig in~" She bit her bottom lips as his face come closer to her breast, before latched his lips on to her areola.

He began suckle on them, flicked and licked around her blushing areola and teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue. His hand is busy massaged her other breast with gentle care.

Seeing him act like a baby wanting his mommy's milk is something she never thought would found arousing. But here she are, hitting her orgasm just from her nipple being sucks, "How did it taste?"

He let go of her breasts, the sheer wind bring a chill to her saliva-coated nipple, "Like you said, there is no milk."

She smirked, "Rude." She walked across the room and arched her back as her palm, face flat on the wall; she lifted her ass as higher as her shoulders and looked at him from behind her shoulder in seductive manner. "Come. Fuck me, rough~"

He knew what she wanted; rough sex, if it isn't obvious already. He isn't alien to rough sex, severals girls in his life has been asking him for rough sex and rough sex only, but he not very liking it.

Still, this woman need a good fuck, and he would be lying if her pose not arousing him; in fact, he might as well ravages both her holes because he is too hypnotized.

"Alright." He walked behind her, and lifted her dress to her arched back. Her panties is definitely one expected from a man-eater like herself; black bandage thong, perhaps he spend too much time with Leni.

He take a whiff of her womanhood through the garment and like her lips; it smelled fruity, like apple or something. He had bad sense of smell, courtesy of Lynn and Lana.

He slid the garment to her ankles, and for a reason, she wanted him to give the undergarment to her, he complied, of course.

"I don't wanna any of my clothes to be on this filthy, piss-stained floor." Is her respond.

Before he, too, slid off his jeans and brief to his ankles, and like she said; he don't wanted his pants to get stained, considering this is the only spare jeans he had left.

She smiled laschiviously as she eyeing his twitching dick. She wanted only two thing right now; a good fuck, and for that monster to be inside her dripping cunt.

He grab her hips, and held his cock in his hand like an oversize flag-pole before pushing his tip in her tight little cunt. Stretching her walls as much as his girth allowed, filled her inside like her black boyfriends always would.

"Fuck!" She moaned, tensely, before feels his rod pulling out of her, and rammed back inside. She purposely stick her tongue out, salivate. "Hard! harder!"

Okay, if you asked for it, he thought to himself before he started thrust his hips back and forth into her cunt, causing her gasping and moaning as his rod streching and scratching her inside.

"Damn! You're good, boy!" She could bit her dress to stiffled her moans but she doesn't want to. She wanted this boy to hear how good his fucking skills is and her beautiful gasp would tell him just what he should hear. "Deeper, rougher!" Sorta...

He don't know if he could be rougher and deeper than he already is, but he will try.

Her moans is louder than before as he kept pumping into her like crazy, leaving her senses filled with the highest form of pleasure. She moaned and gasped and drooled as his pace increased, and before long her ragged breathing turn into a screams as her second orgasm exploded.

A steep wave of pleasure surged through her like a welcoming floods but he didn't cumming yet. Her cunt is dripping, her legs are wobbly but he not stopping pumping into her just yet because he not cumming.

She soon found herself in a fucked up situation, not that its a bad thing.

He kept on slapping his hips against her sweaty flesh and each thrusts bring wave after wave of pleasure as his dick sinking deeper into her depth. Her slick walls tightening around his throbbing hardness.

He felt his own orgams approaching, and he dug his nails, thankfully clean cut, on her ample fleshs as he kept his rhythm of thrusts into maximum; pumping and slapping his hips against her, created an audible sweat-meeting-flesh sound.

Before long, he slammed himself into the hilt as hard and fast as he could before deposited a big batch of sperm, sprayed her awaiting red walls with his particular cream, dumping every loads inside her womb, but he care not of the possible pregnancy as his cock kept on filling her inside like cannoli till her belly stretched.

The two breathing and panting hard and desperate at the end of the session. Her eyes are closed the whole time, because she heard losing one sense would increased the other senses, but if she is to open her eyelids; her eyes are sparkled with purple heart. Symbol of lust.

"How is it?" He panted behind her.

She too is breathing hard, panting, desperate for oxygen as her thought lingered to how shaken and wobbly her legs are in the moment. Yep, high-school is not an option anymore; she need days off.

"The greatest fuck I ever had." Its true. Even her black boyfriends couldn't satisfied her like this boy could. Granted, she had not have sex for a long time now, so it might just be her memory being rusty.

Still, she always referred this boy as this boy. Perhaps she had to show some appreciation in the forms of... give him her number, tell him her name and stuff. Maybe gift him with her panties, as for a reminder or self-pleasure object.

"What's your name, boy?" She breathe.

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."

She reached for her business card, "Lincoln... my name is Queen Tessa Potter, and here..." She handed him the card. "There's my number on it. Maybe we could do this again next time~"

He chuckled lightly, "Maybe we will." He then checked the card; Personal Yoga Instuctor. Health and Safety lecturer. Vegetarian Blogger. "Wow. Quite a business woman you are." He commented.

"Thanks. But I'm no woman." His eyes aimed dead set on her, as if she just said something that clearly a red flagg. "I mean, I'm barely a teenager."

He sighed in relief, "Thank god. I thought you gonna say you transgend or something like that."

She scoffed, "As if I'm going to do something like that. We should be happy with what our creator had giving us."

"Preach, sister." Oh, speaking about sister. "Listen, I had to go now."

"Wait!" She stopped him, before walked up to him and gave him kisses all over his adorable face. She then take his hand. "I want you to have this." She handed him her black bandage thong with a little wet spot on the center; she winked at him.

His face blushed bright red, considering he had never been given something like this before. Well, his sisters had, but after a day or two, they needed it back.

"Remember. If you need a good lover, call me anytime you want~" She frenched kissing him. "Queen Tessa Potter. That's my name and don't forget."

He nodded, "Queen Tessa Potter... Potter?" He repeat the last name over and over in his head and tried to remember who else has the same last name, and he found one. "Are you, by any chance, related to Cristina Potter, 5th grader in Elementary school?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "She is my little sister. Why?" But soon afterward, she remembered about her conversation with Cristi; saying that a perfect boy had claimed her V-card.

"I, uh... dating your sister."

She scoffed again, "Even if you say 'fuck', I won't pay it any mind. I'm glad she finally found a boyfriend. A very gifted boy~" She grinned lasciviously at him.

"Uh, right. I had to go." With that being said, he dashed out of the bathroom. Without his brief and jeans on.

She giggles in her throat, "Boy~" Before she too walked out of the bathroom. No one in the station, except for that sporting canadian cashier. "Here." She dropped five 10 dollar bills.

The guy take it, grinning, "Thank you." He smelled the money. "Perhaps I should open a love hotel here." With cameras.

"Yeah... perhaps not." Its filthy here.

Meanwhile, with pantless Lincoln, who is seated between Lisa and Lynn, the latter salivate at the sight of his hard veiny rod.

"Tell us, kiddo, how did you lose your last spare of jeans?" His father asked from the furthest front.

"... I peed in my pants, and too ashamed to walk out with it, so I pumped it in the lid."

"You do know that its far more shameful walking around with that thing of yours dangling free, right?" His father remarked.

Lincoln could only shrugged as his sporty sister stroking his monstrous hardness.

Something that Lisa caught very clearly with her own glassy eyes, "Brother unit... is it just me, or did your genital had been... bigger than a month ago?"

Seated on the sweet spot , Lucy grinned, "Amazing scientific discovery..." She stated before produce a card put of thin air. "The end is nigh."

.

**Like I stated at the top author's note; I am slowly losing my motivation to write.**

**I changed lot of things from that episode. Hope that's okay with all of you.**

**I will revise this chapter, when I got my motivation and spirit up.**

**I had a question: did you lot enjoy this story, so far? If you do, please comments, favorites and follows.**


	4. Lincoln X Polly & Haiku & Tabby

**"Risque ****could not write good dialogue."**

.

Dance Dance Resolution

Sadie Hawkins, basically a prom for youngsters such as in 3rd to 5th grades. It is a special night to all girls for it is practically a tester for the real prom that they are about to taste in the future.

That night is tonight, but Lincoln had other plan than going to some dance bowl. He going to Gus and played that new dance game, and because Gus had this night on special; a fair discounts to all games.

Lincoln wish to ask Ronnie Anne to the arcade, considering she, along with himself are skilled dancers but he afraid she might ask him to the school dance instead. She is a girl after all.

But she never came to the cafeteria; a place where Lincoln is at the moment, having lunch with his other nerds friends. He is also a nerd, still...

He just more good looking than them.

"Who's your date for tonight, Clyde?" Rusty asked the african american boy, who took a super long time to chew on his food. But Rusty know all too well that Clyde's dads are super protective and perhaps had taught him to eat slow; to not get choke.

"You guys remember Penelope?" He asked his ginger haired friend and anyone at the table who cared to listen. "Well, she is my date to the dance." He chuckled lightly as his friends begin to praised him for it.

Rusty then looked at Liam, "How 'bout ya?" He asked the farm boy, who dismissed it with his hand.

"I'mma help me uncle with his pigs. I couldn't came to the dance tonight. Sorry." He said before sinking his teeth on the piece of crispy bacon.

"Well, what about ya, Zach? Any special girl you wish to ask to the dance?" Rusty wiggled his brows at the shortest boy.

"Nah. My brother found this meteor in the woods. I gotta help him. It might be alien."

"Damn! Is it just me, or Clyde is the only one in our group that got girl and could come to the dance. I mean, I could come, I just have no dates." Rusty said out loud.

"Wait, we don't ask Lincoln yet." Clyde pointed out, before looked at his best friend. "So, did you ask Ronnie Ann to the dance yet?"

"Pfft." Rusty started with an annoyed expression. "Don't bother asking, Clyde. This boy right here is so lucky with girls; I bet he even asked four girls to the dance already, maybe even more."

The Loud boy bit into his sandwich, before glaring at Rusty, "First of; physically, there is no way I could juggle four dates in a time. Secondly, I'm not going to the dance tonight." He bite into his lunch, chews and swallow it down his throat. "Me gonna have fun at the arcade tonight."

"All alone?" Liam pointed out.

"Well, I want to invite Ronnie Anne, but I bet she is looking for a date to the dance, rather than to the arcade." He throw the aluminium paper into a trash bin with perfect accuracy. "She is a girl after all."

"Yeah. No matter who tough she is, she must been looking for a boy to the dance." Rusty agreed, before looking at Lincoln with a grin. "Say, you don't mind if I ask her out, right Lincoln?"

"Don't mind at all."

Just then, a group of three girls came through the double door with lighting and winds on their side. The boys in the cafeteria might as well looking at the goddesses of Heaven.

Zach glanced at them and quickly nudged Rusty on the shoulder, who got the message instantly before strike a pose, "Hello, ladies~" He drew the word long.

The three girls not even looking at his direction, sinked his already low self-esteem to the abyss, "Sucks."

The girls in the middle is Girl Jordan, one of the richest girl in school, and on her sides are her best friend; Mollie and Cristina. Both of those two are wealthy in their own way.

The three of them girls also got this well-known reputations for being the prettiest girls in school. The plastic parody, perhaps. Also another reputations for being the biggest attention whores in school.

Not that they are the real trio of whores. The foul word are just for metaphor.

But anyway, the three girls are, presently looking for the perfect boys to the Sadie Hawkins dance tonight. Because of their unrivaled beauties, it is without any doubt that they could land any boy they wish.

Girl Jordan is eyeing Boy Jordan with double code intention, and just when the boy thought he got a chance, she averts her gaze and walked away with a sway of her hips; her knee-high skirts flapping free.

Cristina strolled with giddy steps along the 'naughty' table, basically a table for the likes of Chandler or any other naughty kids that like to set problem in school.

She had her eyes dead set on Chandler, who is grinning widely, but that grin dropped when she huffed her chest and speed walk to the other table.

Mollie has a simple taste in boy. She likes any type of boy with passion for dangerous activities, and that boy must be good looking too. She had standard. Low kind of standard but standard nonetheless.

Her eyes are searching for the right boy on the jock table; this is where the soccer players and track stars are. She searching and searching but found no boy up to her standard. They may be rough and tough and sporty, but ugly as a rock.

Then, she found Lincoln laughing at something, perhaps at his gingerhead friend. She smiled at the sight, _Perfect_. She always has been took interest in that white haired lad.

In truth, she actually developed a crush around him long time ago. He's a nice guy, charming and good looking at that. Not to mention his white hair elevated his pretty-boy facial expression, and those adorable buck teeth, like a cute little bunny.

She found herself blushing and grinning to herself like a crazy person, so she drop the dreamy expression and walked faster towards his 'nerdy' table, "Hey, Lincoln!"

"Hi, Mollie. What's 'sup?" He packed his lunchbox before looking back at her.

She nervously wiggled her toes inside her shoes as she just can't seem to focus with those couples of beautiful frosty eyes looking without double intention on her.

"I just... want to know if you had a date already, for the dance, I mean?" She asked him with vibrant warmness inside her cheeks and entire body.

"Uh, no. I don't have a date." She couldn't grin wider than she already did. "I'm not even going." Her grin faltered.

"Excuse me for my hearing trouble, but what did you say?" She asked quickly.

"I said I'm not going to the dance. I'm gonna loiter around Gus and play those new dancing game. I believe the name of that game is Dance Dance Revolution." He explained to her once more.

_Oh_, Her mood downcast. _Well, that is fine. There is always next year._ She thought to herself, "Funny story, I'm not going to the dance as well." _Better improvise__ then_.

"Really?" He found himself in high spirit suddenly. "That's great then. Hey, maybe you could join me for that dancing game. There is this discount for couples."

Her cheeks exploded red, _He just said the word couples._ Her lips curved into a smile. _We're gonna be a couples for the rest of tonight._ She smiled nervously at him, "I would lov-"

"There you are!" Mollie watched in horror as her best friend, Cristina grabbed Lincoln by the back of his head and pulled his face to her budding chest. "Wanna be my date for the dance, Linky?" Mollie's jaw dropped at the simplicity of Cristina's flirting technique; she even bold enough to wiggled his face against her perky breasts.

This really make her mad. Here she is trying to be with Lincoln, but her friend had to steal him from her. But it get a lot more worse when Girl Jordan join in and started inviting Lincoln to be her date.

_Ain't these girls know that he not going to the dance?_ She felt cocky when thinking about it. She is the one girl with tolerance here, "Of course, I would love to go to the arcade with you, Linky." She said in the softest tone she ever did.

The two other girls stopped fighting over Lincoln and actually stared at Mollie like she is some kind of ghost. Jordan the first to asks, "What did you said just then?"

Mollie felt her lips curved into a smirk, "Oh, I'm just sayin' that I would love to hangout with Lincoln to the arcade. Right, Linky?" She blinked her eyes cutely at him.

"Who teached you that trick. But yes. Me and Mollie gonna be at Gus and play this new dancing game." He squirmed his way out of Cristina's grasps. "Sorry to say this, but I'm not going tonight."

The two popular girls frowned, before they got the same devilish idea, "How about if we come with you and Mollie? The more the merrier, right?" They said in unison.

He shrugged, "I don't see why not. Sure."

Jordan and Cristina done a high-five, before looking at Mollie, "Ain't this great." The two smirked at Mollie.

She gritted her teeth, "You both ruin my chance to confess to Lincoln." She slapped herself on the forehead. "God, I was this close for that, and you two blew it."

"Hey." Cristina placed a comforting hand on Mollie's shoulder. "If it make it up to you, I will give you and Lincoln some space, so you could, ya know, confess and stuff."

"Me too." Jordan agreed with Cristina.

"Thanks, guys." Mollie wiped tears off her cheeks. "This is why you both are my best friend." Before she wrapped them both in a friendly hug. "I love you both."

The two girls stared at each other as they pat their emotional friend on her back, "There there, Mollie." They spoke in unison. "We love you too."

Meanwhile with Lincoln and his friends; Rusty keep glaring dagger at him. He thought it must have something to do with him being asked to the dance, and although not going to the dance, he still got dates at the arcade. Lucky Lincoln.

"Ya know, with how much luck you got around girl, I was left suprised that neither of your sexy sisters ever jumped your bones." He spat in the spur of the moment.

Lincoln knew that Rusty just jealous of his good luck-filled life. Poor ginger had been dreaming for 5 super hot sisters and 5 cute younger sisters to swarmed him with boobies and pussies.

Well, Rusty didn't exactly said that. He might speak dirty, but he never understood what the word meant. Just the other day he said the word 'vagina' but Rusty thought it was some kind of complex word for ice cream in French.

Poor ginger, indeed.

His trains of thoughts been put into a stop when a certain latina marched to his table, with another cheerful bubbly girl in tow.

"Hi, Clyde~" The cheerful girl in pink alien sweater cooer before sat down next to his best friend; Clyde. "Ready for tonight."

"Hey, Penelope and yes! I am ready." The two lovebirds then peck each others on the lips, making Rusty all annoyed.

"Couldn't you do that somewhere else?" He is super angry about everything right now. It is always Lincoln lucky and lucky Clyde.

Penelope grinned at Clyde, "Well, we could always do this in the janitor's closet."

That is enough to silence Rusty down.

While Lincoln and Ronnie Anne laughing at the ginger, "Same old Rusty, looks like." The latina girl then called for Lincoln into a corner. "So, about tonight?"

He winced; he seen this coming, "Yeah. About that Ronnie... I actually couldn't come to the dance tonight." He thought she would be angry, instead she laughed her socks off. "Ronnie?"

She stopped with her laugh, "What make you think I wanna ask you to the dance?" She laughed once more. "Nah, I just wanna ask you to the arcade tonight. I heard Gus make a special discount for couples."

"Oh. You wanted to go to the arcade too?" She nodded her head. He smiled brightly. "Brilliant! You know, I actually invite some of my friends. Is that alright with you?"

She shrugged, "As long as they are not as dorky as you. I won't mind."

.

Although the day goes well progressing, boys in school had been giving him the stink eyes and silent treatment category 3. They were all envied him for landed four dates to the arcade. It is not entirely his fault that he releasing mating pheromones stronger than most males did.

He just lucky the pheromones not turning him into a complete chick magnet, lest he wanted his sisters to mate with him. But that would be Incest and just so wrong in so many level.

He walked up to the porch, before opening the door, to reveals all ten- wait, nope. Just eight of his sisters waiting patiently creepy at the front door.

"So... did you asked Ronnie Anne out to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Lori asked him with a creepy wide smile that reminded him of Joker or Jeff the killer; which is worst, he couldn't choose.

He could tell them that he indeed has invite her out and suffered from short-term hearing lost. But, the place they would go is not the school, but instead Gus' Games and Grub and he don't know whether that is romantic enough for his sisters.

He insert fingers inside his ears, before saying, "I did." The image of his sisters shouting and jumping is good enough indication that he did the right thing by plugged his ears. "But its no-"

"Sadie Hawkins is like, totes the greatest night of my life." Leni sighed contently as she dreaming of her crush back when she was in 5th grade.

"Yeah. You gonna make her so happy, lil' dude." Luna ruffled his white hair, making him frustrated.

The rest of the sisters keep replaying some words that are awfully the same over and over and over till he felt like to die.

"Okay okay. Enough. If you excuse me, I wanna practive my dance move." He walked upstairs but not before heard his sisters shouting, 'Make sure the dance move would be romantic.' He just rolled with it and lock his door.

The night finally came to the Loud house, and we found ourselves looking at Lincoln as he checking himself out; he has hit puberty long time ago and his body starting to change within times.

He shook his head as he laughed, "See Lynn, I don't need to take that offer." He is talking about the offer his sister, Lynn made for him, about exercise and working out to gain muscles and be fit plus healthy.

He grab his jeans, and slid it on, and put a belt around it. He did the same with his shirt and button up those buttons for his orange polo shirt and now, he is ready.

"Ready, huh?" He turned his head to the left and found his rocker sister leaning against his door. For a reason, she had this sad expression on her face. "This. Oh, its nothing. Just a mate o' mine had super serious problem for tonight."

"What kind of trouble?"

She gaze at him, mysteriously with sparkling and shining hope written and drawn in her green-ish eyes, "Can I ask you for a big favor, bro?"

"What kind of favor?" He, being a bit skeptical, asked his sister.

She groaned heavily as she stared at him in downcast, "My band's alternative bassist is cucked by her date to that dance. She was unhappy about it. I know full well how bad she gonna rock when unhappy, so this is the favor... could you be her temporary date for tonight?"

He is strucked. A part of him feeling sad for the girl. He know all too well about girls, who is in a relationship being cheated behind her back, like he once thought Bobby cheated on Lori.

But another part of him shouting to him that he already had four dates... to a completely different dance.

While another familiar part of him screaming GO FUCK THAT EXTRA PUSSY.

Yup. He is at lost for answer.

Still, if this girl is as cool and understanding as his rocker sister, then it shouldn't be a trouble to convince her to dance somewhere else aside from school... maybe at Gus's perhaps...

"I think I can handle her." He nodded. "Sure. Just give me her name and unique features to know who should I'm looking for at the dance."

She grinned when her brother agreed for the favor. Her bro is indeed a Yes man, "Her name is Tabby Rockwell and she had this purple-coloured streak dyed on her hair and body as lewd as mine." She grinned with blush on her freckled cheeks.

He, who is caught on suprise, coughed loudly, "I don't need to know that, but um... thank you for that extra detail."

"Anytime, my bro." She ruffled his snowy hair for the second time this day before leaving him to do his own thing.

He shook his head in disbelief as he combing his hair back to its original position. Once he's done, he smirked at his reflection and complimenting himself.

That is until he heard silent snicker radiated from somewhere inside his room, before decided to flap his blanket off his bed and jumped with a cry to found his little vampire with a thick stake stabbed the left side of her chest.

"Lucy!" He pulled the stick off her chest with ease... and found the murder weapon to be a fake. He stared unamusedly as his little vampire smiling and saying the word 'laugh' over and over till her heart content.

"It is never stop to amuse me how coward you are, brother." She sat up from his bed and stand in front of him. He realized she is wearing the same white T-shirt, which is her normal night attire, but is complimented by her black skull panties.

"Why did you wear that to bed?" He pointed out to her bottom attire.

"I heard from my favorite brother and sister that wearing panties to sleep is a pleasurable and comfortable experience."

"I didn't say that. Did I say that?"

"You didn't. Although you had a role in it, but Lynn did said that to me." She grinned. "I slept with panties each night ever since."

He scratched his scalp in confusion, but think nothing more, "Okay... then why are you inside here in the first place?"

She turned her face to the floor, "This is a heavy favor to ask, considering you had two dates already, but I really need you to be my partner's date, brother."

"What, Luce, I can't date anymore girls." Physically, he could.

"Who said my friend is a girl?"

He was about to react in disgust until his sister smiling at his half-made reaction.

"I'm just being a joker, brother. She is a girl." She seems downcast again. "A lonely and beautiful soul with no boys to love her. She was treated the same way as I did... an outcast." Tears striked her cheeks...

... but she wipe it away. "She doesn't care with how people viewed her, I respect her for that. But it hurt me to know that she going to the dance without a date." She take his hand in hers and pleads him with her lips. "Can you be her lover for tonight?"

He sighed tiredly to himself before nodded to his sister, "Sure. Whatever makes you happy, Lucy." He smiled tiredly.

"Thank you, brother." She peck his lips before disappeared.

_Same old Lucy... which remind me whether Great Grandma Harriet was as cute as Lucy or not. They had same looks, after all_.

He shook those thought out of his brain; there is no chance for him to be with Great Grandma Harriet considering she was deceased, but boy could dream.

He checked his watch, it read 30 minutes before eight and a half hour. Alright. Surely he could convince two girls to the funtime arcade rather than the bad past memories of the school gym in less than 25 minutes.

He then walked out of his room and stumbled into Lynn, who had a pretty large grin printed on her freckled face.

"Linky... just the brother I'm looking for."

"I'm your only brother." He pointed out, but grunted in pain and annoyed as his sister begin ranning her knuckles against his scalp; ruining his hairstyle again.

"Don't act like you not liking the praise, bro." She smirked after letting him go. "Anyway, I had good news for ya, Stinkoln."

He groaned as he tried to combed back his hair, but it is beyond salvation, "What?"

Her smirk growing, "I got ya another date! Now you could fuck both your spanish girlfriend and my booty friend."

His jaw slacked, "What!"

She was taken aback with his reaction, "Woah, easy there, Lincoln. I thought you be happy." She said. "I mean, you likes threesome, right. I heard you did Lori and Leni all night long."

"Yeah. But this is different, because I'm not freaking going to the dance. I'm going to the arcade and I already had dates. Four bearable dates, until Luna and Lucy dropped two more girls into the mix." He glared at her. "You not making my game night any easier, Lynn."

"Woah woah woah, four dates. Who?"

"Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Cristina and Mollie. Then Luna and Lucy dropped Tabby Rockwell and... I didn't remember if I even ask Lucy what is her friend's name."

She whistled in amazement, "It seems to me you already the King of Harem."

He stared at her in deadpanned expression, "Lynn..." He sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me your friend's name and who should I'm looking for."

She grinned cheerly, "Awesome! I already send her pictures of you, so she should be able to look for you an-"

"H-hold on." He stopped her with an increasing anger within. "You already told her about me! without my fair say whether I'm going to be her date or not!"

She glanced around, and smiled timidly, "Yes...?"

He rubbed his face in annoyance, "Just... tell me her name and stuff."

She gained her cheerful self once more, "Well, we call her Polly Pain and she got nice booty."

He looked at her with odd stare, "That's all you can give me. Just that her name is Polly and she got good booty."

She shrugged, "Only those are matters."

He weakly sighed, "Good enough information for me. Now I better get going before others wanted to drop thei-"

"Hey, Link. Had a second?" By the time Luan got to where Lynn is standing, the front door was wide open. "Seems to me Giggles won't get any Log tonight."

Lynn ignored her sister but not her brother, who had just dashed downstairs and to the front door in impressive speed.

.

_Damnit! I thought I could rest in Vanzilla all the way to the arcade, but now I am running for my dear night_, he thought to himself as he run several blocks to the school. _This is all my sisters's doing_.

Despite the accuse, he never could blame his sisters on everything; partly it is his fault for not making it clear. Still, he believe even if he told them he had four dates already, they are still going to drop more dates on him with 'If Lincoln could juggle four pussies, surely he could juggle more.' mindset.

But, since they asked him to be their friends's dates, did that mean his sisters are looking up at him. That he is the perfect guy for a specific job, such as this.

Maybe...

"Good evening, Lincoln." His thoughts are being put on halt, seeing as his classroom teacher just handed him a ticket. "If the number I announce at the end of this night is your number, then you would be very lucky to have a nice dinner with me~" She licked her soft red lips as she eyed her most special student walked away.

He checked his watch, before looked around to find those three girls his sisters had set up for him. At first, he should be having 30 minutes to convince the girls to go the arcade considering Lori should be his driver, but after ran to school on his own, he got 15 minutes... maximum.

"Where are they?" He wondered in his thoughts, and soon realize that his sisters told nothing about their physical appearance, other than theyTabby had lewd body. What the fridge is that mean anyway? and Polly got nice booty? freaking stupid information.

At least, he know they should have a familiar vibes on them like his sisters did.

His sporty sister told him that the girl is her friend and got good booty, and it shouldn't be that hard to find her... considering her fine rear just made full contact to his crotch, sending him flying with the momentum helped him slammed into the wall.

"That is what I called 'Booty Block'." Said the girl. She wear a helmet on her brown hair with loose yellow tank top adorn her tall figure. She is at least three inches taller than him, and he thought he is the tallest kid in 5th grade. "Pleased to meet ya."

He groaned audibly louder as his date helped him getting up on his feet, "Thanks. Lincoln Loud." He coughed, thankfully no blood this time.

"Oh I know who you are~" Something in her tone make his spine shivers. "Captain sent me pictures of ya..." She licked her lips in sultry manner. "You are that hot-rod, who claimed Captain's virginity, right?"

His pupils delated, "How did you know?"

She skated till she is behind him, and whispers seductively into his ear, "Captain told me and the whole team everything about you and you legendary Log~"

She skated again and stopped in front of him, then she bent over till her butt is high in the air with her face inches from his enlarging bulge. He, pervertedly staring as her tank tops revealing her perky nipples.

"Still, it just a picture." She stated in deadpanned. "But I would love to see the real thing~" She licked her lips as she grab a hold of his bulge and enjoying the sound he made when he moans in pleasure.

She wiggled her butts up in the air as she rubbed the outlines of his dick in up and down motions, before she unzip his fly...

"Huh, its smaller than in the pictures."

"B-because I'm no-not fully erect yet." He moaned.

She stared at his flaccid dick, even though he say that; his dick is still pretty big and long to be called not fully erect yet. She could only pictures what his Log looks like when he is fully hard...

She grinned maliciously as she fisted his girth in rapid up and down motion, till he grunted silently in pleasure. Her grin widen as his dick slowly enlarging in size and length... he is hung!

The length of his member resting alongside her nose, from her chin to her scalp. And she drooling at its incredible size, "What is your number? 8, 9 inches?"

He grunted, "Twelve."

She looked up to his face in disbelief, before enveloping his girth in her fist and started bobbing fervently around his sizeable member. In time, she decided to shed his jeans and brief off, so she could play with his man-balls.

The sheer size of it seems fitting to be mistaken as a tennis ball. He sure did had lot loads of semen to shoot.

She cupped his funsack in her other hand and began pulling and rolling the balls between fingers; it is quite arousing, but greatly disturbing, considering it is the most sensitive area to men. Well, it is sensitive to Lincoln at least.

While her tongue doing numbers to his veins covered shaft; licking the base to tip like a melting Ice cream, which is true by the amount of leaking pre-cum he shoots and engulfed the blood red cockhead, before swirled her tongue around its size, occasionally taking his entire length into her sauna-like throat.

The incredible warmth and silkiness of her mouth around his most precious jewels leaving him in a state of euphoria.

The sensation is too good, he found himself thrusting his hips a few times to test the water, before violently doing so. Gripping her helmet as he pumped his impressive girth in-and-out in rapid succession, far faster than she did.

Her eyes widened at the impact of his member to the back of her throat. It is painful but for some reason, she felt like this boy would never intent to hurt her. And that put her at ease, so she let him ravaging her mouth as he please.

Finally, He gave a final thrust that rammed the entire length of his member down her throat, hard. His seed erupted in such abundance that it frothed upwards. Polly being unable to swallow, while her throat muscles were stretched. Thankfully, she could still breathing to live.

Panting in fatigue, he took a shaky step back till he leaning against the wall; his slightly-deflated member sliding from her mouth and spilling even more un-swallowed cum across the gym wooden floor. Did he just realize they were behind the dodgeball rack while she blew him off?

Yes. Yes he did just now.

He looked at her, to see if she was fine. She did take a load of cum there. But what he sees next make his blood skyrocketed around his now hard cock.

The helmet-wearing girl is on her knees, using her hands to scoop up the remaining cum from her body. White strands of ooze decorated bare thighs where the semen had spilled from her mouth. Just then he realize how shorts her shorts were.

Polly gaze into his eyes with wanton lust before licked the gathered semen from her fingers with gusto, her silky tongue working dexterously to clean up every drop. As she did so to her other hand, her lust-filled eyes refused to stop looking directly into his own frosty eyes.

"I... like... you~"

He gulped the sudden lump in his throat. This is not how he imagined his night would went. Well, what should he expect in the first place though; four girls wanted to hangout with him at the arcade. He should had known that was mating sirens.

Though... what time was it?

He checked the time on his watch and eyes widened in shock. Just one girl, but 7 whole minutes has passed. Fuck! He had to find the other two, pronto.

"Listen, Polly..." He caged his Log back in his jeans before looked elsewhere to search for a girl with lewd body as his rocker sister told him. "Did you know anyone with the name Tabby Rockwell?"

She is still feeling pretty dizzy about the whole her Lust side taking over Good side, but she could hear him loud and clear, "Tab-tabby!" She shouted, fortunately not loud to drag attention. "I know her. She's a friend."

That put a smile to his face, "Then, do you know where I can find her in this building?"

"Sh-she probably rocking out up close to the amplifier thingy." She said before exhaustion takes over her. She snores too.

He sighed tiredly as he lifted her up and laid her in a more comfortable sleeping position. He also took the liberty to use a cup of punchs to make it seems like she is overdoing herself while party-ing.

He glanced behind his shoulder to the large twins of amplifier on the corner of the gym, before marching there to look out for his next date on the list. There are a lot of girls here, but none fit the description.

But as he got there, only then he found her and true as Luna told him; this girl has purple streak across her unique hairstyle and is indeed having lewd... dance moves. Her body is enticing, yeah. But she is still a pretty petite for his taste. He likes tall girl.

"Hello!" He had to shout, lest the girl won't be hearing his upcoming, which is what happen when he touched her shoulder. "H-"

"Ah!" The girl, in suprise mixed with fear, slapped him hard on his right cheek. "Crap! So sorry, mate. I can't hear ya."

"Yeah... sorry about touching you, before you even known my existence behind your back." He joked to ease the stinging sensation across his face. It really stung.

"Think you'll be a'right?"

He shrugged with a smile, "I'll live." He laughed about it, she followed suit.

But when the two stopped, there is an awkward and uncomfortable long silence.

She grimaced after a while, "I think it is best if we, uh... forget things and just enjoy this bowl. What did ya say?"

"Good thinking." Oh crap. "Actually, I'm looking for a girl my sister set up a dance with... and was wondering whether... are you Tabby Rockwell?"

She stared at him with raised brows, "I am Tabby Rockwell. Tabitha for long. Why?" Then, realization downed upon her. "Oh shoot. You are Luna's baby brother... uh, Lanc- Landon! right?" She stuttered.

"Uh, sadly no. My name is Lincoln."

"Shoot." She facepalmed. "Sorry about that name. Just my..." She sighed in exasperation. "I couldn't get the name of my ex-boyfriend off my head."

Ex... so Luna did tell the truth; her boyfriend really is cheated on her. But who? Considering the name she just stuttered and slip up, there is only one boy in school with that type of name, "Did you meaning to say Lance?"

She looked at him with questioned expression, "How did ya know?"

"I saw him with Brownie just then. I figured she is the girl he chose daringly to cheated on you, right?" He shook his head. "He is an idiot and jerk anyway. Its actually a good thing you not dancing with him."

"For real?" He nodded. "Wow. Thanks a lot, Lincoln. I felt a little bit better now. Still, that fire is kept burning in my heart."

He looked around the gym and settled on the bufet table. He came back with cups of blood red mountain dew, "Drink this." She looked at him with a blank stare. "Metaphorically, it should be able to quench the fire."

She was annoyed at first, then give in and started smiling before taking the drink from him, "To Quench The Fire."

"That is a weird toast, but... To Quench The Fire." They hit their cup together, before swallows the drink. "Yessh, this mountain dew taste stronger than I remember it should, am I right?" And it is. Leaving stinging sensation on their tongues.

But other than that, it felt like the fire is out and won't be rising anytime soon... that is until she found her ex laughing merrily with that black slut.

Gritting her teeth, she marcheds towards them with a refill cup of soda before dumping the liquid to Lance's face, soaking his shirt all the way from his neck to chest. Pretty sticky now.

"Have fun with her, Lance."

Lincoln is in absolute shocked as he watched the things transpired till he is real slow to acknowledge her present until she snaps her fingers in front of his face with blush on her cheeks.

"Let's go somewhere else, Lincoln."

Which quick to remind him about his other friends, whom are probably has been waiting for him to death. Fuck. He checked the time on his watch and fucked he was.

"Tabby. I totally agreed with that." He grab her slim wrist before dragging her to where he, remembered, left Polly. Fortunately, she is still here. Unfortunately, she is still comatose. "You know her?"

"Yeah. She is a friend. What happened to her?" She is closed enough to; "Is she consumed too much sugar again? Her breath is deadly sweets." He is about to share something but she unintentionally won't let him. "Don't she know that amount sugar will bring diabetes. Jazz, I thought she adore her power legs."

He coughed, gained her attention, "Listen, I got to be somewhere and looking for a friend. Can you eye her for a minutes? Thank you." He walked away before she could even gave him an answer.

Nothing better to do, she decided to watch for her friend, "What has happen to you, Polly?" She asked, rhetorically.

.

He walked around the gym, stumbled into his classmates and other difference classmates. Heck, he even met Clyde and Penelope danced their butts off.

But he just can't seems to find Lucy's friend. He doesn't know her name, but Lucy told him that she is as same as herself; dark and gloomy it is.

It is still incredible hard try looking for her sister's friend though. He tried around the bufet table, in the dark corner of the gym, even ladies restroom but no girl with Lucy's subtle descriptions in sight.

He had got not much time left. Only a few minutes had passed since the girls should be arrived, that is only if they were not being much much earlier. Girl Jordan will forgave him, that's for sure but Ronnie Anne is must likely not. Cristina and Mollie are somewhere in between.

He groaning in annoyance while scratching an itch on his scalp, "Who and where you are, Lucy's friend?" He asked to no one in particular but to his horror, someone answered him, startled him with a cry.

"You are looking for me, aren't you, Lucy's brother?" She whispered. And dang that lewd tone. It is kinda reminded him of Lucy; sexy and timid in their own way.

"Maybe." He said after got over the fit of nearly heart attack. "Are you a friend of Lucy that was told to me is currently looking for a boyfriend?"

Even though her face is pale, he could spot some genuine pink across her face, from nose and between cheeks, "My name is Haiku Waters and yes. But I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Not right now, at least. I just need a boy for this dance."

He smiled warmly at her modesty. Sure, she is Lucy's friend alright, "Brilliant. But hey, I got better idea; rather than dance inside her, in the gym. How about if you and me hit the arcade and play those new dancing games?"

She stared at him with judgemental eyes and zero expression before nod her head, "Sure. This dance is too bright and loud for me, anyway. At least, in the arcade... I could kill Zombies with that Z-Day game."

"Oh, you don't like Zombies?" He asked her as they walked to where Lincoln's coming from.

"I loves Vampires, but I dislike Zombies. They are far too gross and disturbing for me. Gross and horror are a mixture only Lucy found interesting. I did not."

He nodded to him and herself, pretending like he understood her say while in reality, he actually not paid enough attention to fully grasp the conversation.

At long last, they were here. Good news is Polly has awoke. Bad news is she still pretty fucked up; as in she seems to be horny and bothered as she watching something on her smartphone.

And Tabby... she looks fine, but for a reason she didn't look up from her smartphone either. She had this earplugs in both ears as she watching something.

The two girls completely ignoring his and hid other date's presences.

That is until he spot the pale redness on their face and perverted grins the two girls sport on and occasionally biting and licking on their lips. It would take a genius like Sherlock to figure things out; the two are watching pornographies.

What kind of pornographies, he don't know but time is out. His other girlfriends are already waiting for him at Gus'. It was about 5 minutes since eight and a half. He promised to be there at eight thirty but that promise is burned to ashes now.

He glanced to Haiku, she was quiet the whole time. She won't be much a bother, but this two are perfect copy of his sisters.

"Um, girls. We nee-" He startled when Polly startled with a loud cry. Her reaction is too sudden, the phone come flying off her hands and landed, perfectly facing up, under Haiku's feet.

The bored pale-skinned girl looked downward to the screen, only for her face to puffed red, but her expression remained neutral as she turned to him, "Tell me, Lincoln... are you a pornstar?"

He got confused with her query, before saw what kind of pornography Polly was watching; it is him. Well, him and Lynn playing naked 'wrestling'. The video shows the best part in the tape too; him doing an impressive mating press to Lynn.

Polly nudged Tabby on her shoulder, but the rocker ignored her, "Shut, Polly. Things just starting to get interesting here."

He looked up to her phone, and remembered that video. It was him and Luna 'rocked' their bodies out in the garage and they filmed the whole show.

God, both his older sisters sent their friends, whom he supposed to meet, the homamade pornographies they starred in.

This is fucking frustrating.

"Listen, we had no time. Polly, unplug her earphones." He ordered in gentler than dictator tone. He might be frustrated, but he won't let out the anger on these girls.

She did as she was told and Tabby was about to lash her friend, but after laid her eyes on Lincoln, she was shut... until a sultry grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, biggie dick-y Linky." His face exploded in embarassment. That is the name Lynn had come out for him after they had sex a few months ago, then the rest of the sisters started calling him that too.

Luna probably sent her a porno video of her calling him with that.

"You are so clever, Linky." Tabby started with half-lidded eyes. "Getting three girls to the dance with you, only for them to be raped, one by one."

"W-w-what." He stuttered, inridiculous. "I did not raped Polly. We were just... she just giving me head. That's not rape."

Tabby grinned seductively, after she glanced to Polly, "Tell me, if I ask nicely, would you fuck my face as good as you did to Polly's?"

He looked at Polly, who sporting vibrant blush on her face as she grinning with half-lidded eyes, "I would. My whole life is basically meet-and-fuck at this point. But we have no time. I had to mee-"

He shivered when someone ran their gentle hands across his chest. He couldn't see who, but it don't take a genius to figure out whose pale hands were they belongs to, "Haiku?"

"Lucy told me everything that happened in your house. The system your sister invented for organized intimacy." She spoke. "I envied her. She have you; a charming brother, who could be her lover and he is perfect." She bit into his neck, after saying this; "I want the Log too~"

The other two girls glanced around, be a look-out if someone decided to spy on them. The four of them are hidden behind the dodgeball rack, but they won't be so lucky to hide the sound though.

But Lincoln isn't worried on getting caught, he had Lisa to erased people's memory. No, he worried because as he looked at his watch, he knows he is fucked, but not as fucked up as these three girls, whom ruining his night would be.

Oh, how fucked up are they now.

He will surely destroys their pussies and asses till they couldn't walk.

Starting with Haiku.

He waited with hidden lustful grin as the girl with ghost-like features working sensually slow in shedding him from his jeans and brief. The girl in question lightly gasped when her cold hands brushed against something hard and boiling.

She know what it was. Lucy has told her much much details about the legendary Log and she couldn't wait to get a taste of the Log. Now more than ever, after she discovered how beautiful it looks.

She licked her lips in eager anticipation, and off the corner of her eyes, two more lips are salivated at the sight. She wrapped his girth in her fist and begin pumping his rod in slow uprising pace.

While the two doing their own thing, Tabby and Polly feeling pretty left out... that is until Lincoln beckoned the two to tend to his member. The two girls glanced to each other before fighting over the Log.

"Me first!"

"No. I go first. You had your face fucked just minutes ago."

"That doesn't count. I wanna get another crack on his cock."

"No. His mine."

As the two bickers over his Log, Haiku is there to steal the opportunity. Just as he planned. The pale-skinned girl is bent over, while he doing magic behind her rear; inserting his large penis inside her tight snatch, forcing her walls to stretch.

After that, pleasure takes over.

He grab the side of her hips before plow her into the wall. First movement is slow, but a second time is faster and faster and faster till the number keep adding up till he is practically destroying her cooch.

She bit on to her lips to stiffle the moans, but it was no use. She cried and moaning his name out loud as his large cock expanded greatly inside her core before releasing big batch of semen.

It was not as loaded as he did to Polly, but it is still an impressive amount of jizz.

He pulled his semi-flaccid member out of her pussy and she leaned against the wall to cover her bearings. When he couldn't sense any movement, worry crept over. Thankfully, she's alive, just unconscious.

"Could I get a second crack now?"

"No. I want the second crack."

Tabby and Polly begin fighting for his cock again and he is done with them. Fuck the revenge thing. If the two couldn't figure out who get the second time, then it would be better if no one get it at all.

"Girls. Listen, if you wanna fight. That's okay but we seriously need to be at th- Why did you two looking at me like that?"

Tabby and Polly lustfully eyeing him and in the next second, he found himself laid on his back with her head cushioned between Polly's thighs and her pussy inches away from his mouth while Tabby is straddling his pelvis, his penis is already inside her.

"C'mon, Link. Work that tongue." Polly exclaimed before grinding her sex on his face and he could do nothing but surrender to his carnal desire and stick his tongue out, licking and digging into her snatch. Being sure to nibble and scrape his teeth on her most sensitive region, driving her into whimpers and pants.

While Tabby doing wonders in slamming herself up and down on Lincoln's cock. She lifted her sex, ever so slowly, and lowered fast and hard, like some sort of piston. But instead of smooth movements, hers were filled with twists and turns, grinding his manhood alongside the walls of her pussy, scraping him, massaging him, driving him wild.

But lets not forget about the protagonist, who felt himself melt into eating Polly's vagina out. Her flavors were pungent and sweaty. While sweat is not his favorite poison, he drank in her flavors like he always drank in his sisters flavors with a combination of lustful hunger and thirst.

Polly bit onto her lips seeing as her snatch is being eaten with great techniques; had her lips spreaded with silk-like tongue is fucking amazing. Just about she felt her orgasm rising, she gripping his white locks in her hands to force his mouth into her core before erupted like a fountain.

He slicing into her slits with his tongue and drinking up the juices pouring out; her fluids is sweeter but still sweaty this time around and he felt addicted to it. He really, really enjoying the sweaty flavor. Maybe he just a sucker for sweaty athlete like Lynn

As the two going at it, Tabby was having a funtime sheathe and unsheathe his dick. Each time Polly shriek his name, she felt his dick getting bigger inside her core. It was too fucking amazing, she decided to slam her round ass faster on his cock, which led to this; best ride of her life.

She was cursing the whole way as well, but within time, her initial curses changed into a moans of pleasure, then outright screams of ectasy when he surged his hips upwards in constant rapid. Looks like he not forgot about her after all.

Before long, she orgasmed within seconds and in the next few seconds after she stopped cumming, he too erupting like a volcano inside her core. Filling his cream to the very depth of her core till its splooge right out of her snatch...

... until he felt his thighs and wooden floor became too drenched and soaked with his own jizz and was beginning to questions how long did he cumming and how many spank did he packed in his fist-sized ballsacks.

After the ejaculation is finished, Tabby allowed herself to pulled him out of her pussy as she start getting up and dropped dead on the wooden floor. She is dead exhausted and her belly is full.

Back to Lincoln, who had his first chance to breath the fresh air after being stucked beneath Polly's sweaty pussy... but was short lived when he heard his name being called by Ms Johnson and eyes widen in fear when one blinding light shunned above him and his dates.

He could only smile nervously as horde of classmates begin taking pictures of him.

.

Somewhere far far away from Royal Woods Elementary, four young girls are waiting anxiously for a certain white haired boy with loud in his name.

The four of them decided to wait for him before they should play any games. Considering they need a boy to get the discount for couples.

There is an angry looking hispanic going back and forth, trying to call him through her phone with her patient burning low.

Cristina, who is seated between a disappointed Girl Jordan and Mollie, suddenly sharing her thought out loud.

"Maybe he..."

"_Carajo!_" Cursed a frustrated looking Ronnie Anne in the background.

"... forgot...?"

.

**Did I done good with the Lemon/Smut? Please tell me what you think. I am starting to question myself whether I should continue this story or not.**

**Adding on the bad notes, writing dialogue for Tabby is hard. It makes me questioning whether I should even write her again.**

**Hell, I'm starting to question why I writes fanfiction in the first place. Maybe I should just stop. Just leave fanfiction to the talented authors like Whimfu1.**

**Talent beat Hard-Work, I suppose.**


End file.
